Team Legendz
by ScarletNight27
Summary: We venture through in the eyes of a group of warriors in the adventure they never prepared for, as they help people, protect minecraftia... And save herobrine? Read for yourself... May contain a little romance genre
1. The legend begins

_At an Certain Dimension named Minecraftia..._

(Third person view)

One day at Crafter Street a man was there visiting for any new swords to buy

He was apart of the Royal Soldiers Court a "job" that many wanted for they are the defenders of Minecraftia City this person had brown hazel hair and eyes, a red headphones, a white jacket with red sleeves, red gloves, a brown pants and a black shoes but he has somehow has the power to change the color of his eyes he had currently had yellow eyes with a tint of brown still right now he is equipped with two weapon holder at his pants consisting of 2 Iron-Redstone katana's and 2 diamond Swords at his back with a wooden weapon holder in a X symbol then because they were important they all knew who they were and this guys name was Scarlet Nighters a descendant of Steve Himself

(Scarlet's POV)

A lot of people that I pasted smiled at me I was happy 2 right now I'm heading to the market to buy a Giant Diamond Broadsword in case of giant attacks at the city and later a sparring match I can actually lift a 20 feet high boulder with 1 hand so i can easily bring it I currently have 2 Iron-Redstone katana and 2 diamond swords I only use 2 - 3 each time cause... I don't really know when I tried to use 4 swords last time I really don't know I pass out maybe? But when I wake up all the people around me we're afraid they refused to say things to me and after - year they told me that they scared cause my siblings died that day and they didn't what me to cry... I guess that why my siblings never returned from their 1 week trip around Minecraftia they were the best swordsman I have known which made me want to join the Royal Soldiers Court

Then I realized I had spaced out cause I was staring a few feet from my feet and the people were staring at me confused then

"Oh, I'm sorry I kinda spaced out hehe..." I said they were convinced and resumed their lives dang it I was apart of the... Well RSC and here I was spacing out while at the middle of the street anyways I continued to the stall where I buy and repair all my stuff... Then their Sora Crafter a friend of mine chatted with me

"Oh hey their Night, been a while how's your work?" Sora asked me

"It's fine me and the guys are planning a combat practice later afternoon" I answered

"Oh you mean Team Legendz right!? You guys are the strongest at combat... But usually bad at bows hahaha! He replied then laughed

"Hehe cliche" I rays my hand in surrender " but yeah today's practice needs us to use diamond broadswords would you mind me searching through your swords mister crafter, sora" I asked then teased casually

"Hehe fine, I'll stop but yeah you can look through their at the diamond section your lucky that your my best friend I would not let you look alone the store all by yourself Sir Scarlet" he said admitting but teasingly at the end

"Gee, thanks anyways I already know how much a diamond broadsword is but in case here" gives 3 stacks of emeralds "you can keep the change" I said as I left

I looked through the section full of different diamond weapons, they're even diamond bow, diamond sharp Shackles, diamond spear, even diamond screw driver! Then finally I found the diamond Broadsword worth 2 stacks "I gave 1 stack extra fair enough" I said as I took the sword when I got out I passed him and said our byes...

It was finally lunch time so I got out of the street to enter an fancy restaurant and ordered a fancy rice with fish at the side and a cooked porkchop and golden apple and an diamond apple as an dessert and I asked for the special ones since VIP are the ones that get it which I am luckily I gave him 3 stack of diamond and 2 stack of emeralds seriously I have too much enough to fill a tank of water luckily I have a rift pouch I got when venturing through the rift so I have like a bag that is a size of a pouch outside but an mansion at the inside

After lunch I made my way to the arena where we spar and train and occasionally practice bows which half of us are great, half of the remaining just amateurs and the 1/4 remaining are horrible I'm part of the amateur ones which I'm close to becoming a great archer... I hope, I have to use a potion of agility to be one ugh!

When I arrive the only ones their were me and Dio Canyon and Edward Vampire they were 2 of my best friends in the group we decided to chat

"So... Did you guys buy a diamond broadsword yet?" Edward asked

Me and Dio replied with a nod then Dio looked at my Bsword he asked "wow, yours must be expensive, heh too bad after we spar I will surely destroy your blade hehe!" Dio praised then insulted

"Let's see the loser get to be the slave for the winner for a day, Deal?" I betted him

"Edward well since your Co-leader will you accept this" Dio trying to persuade him to cancel this cause he is that type of guy

"Dio, I accept this but here's what I say both of you can't use any potion or extra weapons or food or even skills! that's my term for accepting a bet" Edward said formally

Me and Dio glared at each other with me having red eyes which still has some yellow with it then it returned to normal then yellow then we nodded then after that the others finally arrived with different brands and models of diamond BSword some have the same then Finally Marc, our leader the one who never revealed his last name stepped on the stage and announced "Guys welcome for this fight I have decided to step down from my rank and choose a new and worthy warrior!" He said really loud

We were surprised until his sudden outburst sunk in some were shouting happily others were worried and others were ok with this then finally we got to the spectators area (just think of fairy tail : grand magic games) then we were chosen randomly of course we were only 30 members not EVERYONE from the RSC apart of this duhH! Then finally the screen showed the first players for the first round Dio Canyon Vs Snappy Rider a new comer I pitied him as the fight commence Dio manage to use his sword swiftly for it was said no skills or potions or food or extra weapons he won without surprise then the poor guy was sent to the infirmary... In our fights we take it seriously but since we had a crystal apples which doesn't have a taste but makes you healed that you can walk and swim through lava for hours

Ok I will skip through the rounds to the round where me and Dio and me will face we were rivals we Always win and lose to each other we are tied that it may take hours of fighting but this time I have to be serious I have to believe... something I stopped doing after Steve was punished to the nether i was told that Steve and notch can live forever then the screen amazed me with excitement both my name and my rival's name appeared! ~Scarlet Nighter vs Dio Canyon~

**_Cliff hanger no jutsu! Since I have to wait for the OC from my friends I decided to work on this one this is the story of Scarlet Nighter before he was resurrected ok here I will also need OC from you guys since this is also a big story anyways OC form is the same_**

Name:

Personality:

Appearance:

Fighting Style:

Weakness:

Role:

_**You can pretty much see the problem the lack of OC from others but I will get over this problem after my friends decided to send me their OC Well anyways time to say goodbye Nighters**_


	2. The Fight For The Legendary Title

**_A/N I said that there was 30 people at team legendz but remember this is an arena like fairy tail so it means that there are audience all over the arena_**

(Scarlet's POV)

As the screen showed my name and Dio's I got excited and removed my items that are not allowed

"this is gonna be less interesting but I'll show them my strength even if I don't use any skills I can still beat him!" I said to myself

As I got out of the room into the arena a lot of people cheered they all knew at our last tournament there was nothing only free-for-all Edward and Marc was not apart of the last tournament but it ended in a tie with both me and Dio fainting at the same time now this is different I need to win this

"Ladies and Gentlemen Now this may be the the fight that you wanted to see! As you see now this is both the best fighters we had have! And here I hope they display a spectacular show!" Marc Exclaimed

The crowd cheered and I didn't even notice that Dio was a few feet away from me with a cheeky grin and finally he laid his eyes on me and the timer started 10 seconds

"May the best fighter win" said Dio with a grin

My eyes turned to a combination of yellow, red and black

We brought out our diamond BSwords... 3... 2... 1... BEGIN!

We dashed at each other so that our swords clashed with the intensity and sounds of our swords get stronger it was very strong that wave of wind comes out of the arena we finally stopped then suddenly I hear a voice

"The crowd seems to like your fight now... since because of this your allowed to use your skills" a voice that sounded like Edward's said in my mind and I can tell Dio also heard this we shared grins

finally we disappeared from plain sight... Actually we were faster than sound that we can be so fast that you can expect it to be quick if me or him was a noob we used our magic mine was rare for I had both light and dark both the best and the dangerous for a descendant of steve had an light attribute while for a Nighter has dark attribute which then gave me my powers but I also had a wind attribute which makes me fast but Dio he had my preferred attribute Lighting, Ice And Fire which gave him ice!

We used our powers I gave him darkness vision and made the stadium light up then with wind I flew and clashed at him but cause of his lighting reflexes he knew my every move and and he used fire enhance his sword which made it harder he almost hit me but I evaded him but leaves me with a cut on my face he suddenly used water drowning when flying so it was hard to fly then he touched the ground as I landed to make the floor to ice we kept clashing at best suddenly I decided that I need some help so instead of a weapon I used my dark powers to summon some allies with swords the crowd went silent then cheered louder! Also since I'm technically not using the weapons I made the dark allies combine to summon a shadow figure which held 4 weapons, holding 2 and the other 2 through telekinesis I then suddenly used light magic to forge it into me making me into a darker version with 1 BSword and 3 through telekinesis my eyes turned completely black

(Dio's POV)

He kept attacking me but I evaded and blocked every hit then he finally realized That he can't move He looked at his feet to find it was frozen I decided to knock away his 3 katanas away and finally his BSword i threw it and it was struck at the ice floor the crowd went dead silent, I kept punching him then his eyes were both black and green then I realized something it went dark then I woke up to find myself lying on the ground with signs of injury on my body I was defeated...

(Scarlet's POV)

When I used my power anyone who was able to spot this form will usually fall into illusion I then revert to normal then my eyes turn into an white with blue and brown color and finally used my BSword to defeat him the only thing I gave him was a cut all over his body I didn't want to hurt him more than that... That's my weakness I was soft hearted to my friends... He finally awoke I saw him I grinned which he returned then I lifted him through the arena as the match end then I heard the judge said and Marc shouted my 'flawless' victory though I can't ignore my 3rd degree burns and cuts he gave me through his blocks and invisible hits he gave me... My eyes was completely blue

then I made it to the infirmary I laid him in the bed as I said "ok as your master for a day I order you to rest and heal until tomorrow" which then made him look away but as a good thing

then I activated the machine which covers his injuries then after that I fed him a crystal colored apple he was healed but he needs to rest so left, as soon as that I arrived then they made me sit at the front of the crowd well to be more descriptive I front of the sits in front of the stage.

all the ones injured have healed only Dio wasn't here... Anyways Marc and Edward made some BORING stuff but I heard that in a week I have to fight him for the title which I was quickly surprised I was being awarded as a hero so I accepted the offer and finally they ordered us to leave as I left I saw Dio walking out of the Infirmary then we talked

"Hey, are you healed yet? Servant" I asked then I added the last part with my eyes turning yellow and blue combined

"Haha, don't rub it all over but yeah I'm fine so about Marc's leadership?"he questioned

"Well he said I have a week to get ready and fight him" I simply answered as I took a golden apple from earlier one of them gave it too me as a reward it quickly healed the burns and the cuts but it was still visible

"Sorry for hurting you Dio" I said after the silence my eyes with a sign of small blue color

"Don't worry in my dream or illusion I have done something more horrible than that" he told me then I gave him an extra golden apple which he ate

"sho, whoeire suouwd wie go?" He asked as his mouth was mouth full

"HEY I said that you should rest I am yo master" I ordered him hysterically the blue was replaced with yellow and brown

"Hehe fine I guess it's for the best" he said then we parted ways when I got home I saw my crush Clara The Miner my eyes shown a sign of violet but still not visible enough she actually waited at my couch watching tv

"Wait... OH I'm sorry we were actually asked to compete for Marc's leadership over Team Legendz I'm sorry..." I said innocently then appologized with blue in my eyes

"Hey don't be like that it's ok anyways let's talk about it at the restaurant ok?" She said which made me feel better and make my eyes turn completely violet with a sign of yellow

"Yeah ok, and in exchange for me being late we're gonna watch a movie whichever do you want ok?" I said then asked cheerfully

"Really! Yay!" She shouted "I mean sure, you know, whatever" she said quickly and blushed a bit

I also knew she had a crush on me But it would only show when I am making her this excited but she's really good at it but when she tries to snuggle up to me when either scared or something is happening she was blushing, we ate at an restaurant the most fancies in town they put us at the Best VIP table they have and she really liked the spot I can tell we talked about Marc's challenge and fight with me in a week then after that we talked about her life I was really interested at her stories it was almost 9 pm now I asked her what she wants to see at an theater she said that she wanted to watch the movies I had at home and I tell you I had every Movie you know then we decided to go to my house

"So what do you wanna watch at home? I guess you liked the comfortable couch I had?" I asked

"Actually yes I do like your comfortable couch, I wanna watch maybe camp rock" she admitted then answered my question

"Yeah I have a CD of that well we're almost there now hold tight for Narnia!" I said sarcastically

"How many times have you said that know the first time was when we went swimming when we got on the slide you said it like 10 times" when I first visited you and you asked me to fight some skeletons also when we went on a parkour areas and other stuff" she said plainly when I kinda lost a bit of the violet in my eyes yes the whole time my eyes were violet it's usually like this whenever I'm just close to her

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked when I noticed mid sentence she was laughing my eyes has a lot of yellow but has more violet enough to overtake the yellow

"I take that as a good thing then anyways we're here"I said happily

"Yes finally!" She yelled

As I got out I opened her door and gave her my hand, I saw a hint of blush then she accepted it after we got to the living room I got to the tv to ready the movie and the drinks and the popcorn, we watched it and when it was finally half way I noticed her hugging my waist which I touched her hair softly she didn't noticed but she liked the feeling... I think, anyways the movie was almost finished, the bowl of popcorn and the drinks are almost empty, she was really close I liked the feel of her skin and the smell of her hair when the movie was finished then she noticed our pose she quickly looked away and blushed I just kinda rub the back of my head and stand up to look at the time it was almost 11 then I said

"It's kinda dangerous at this time well maybe but to be safe you can sleep here at my house you can take my room i'll sleep at the room beside it" which then I headed to my room to get some pillow and blanket when I almost got it out of the drawers she quickly came to my room and she said something that I really liked to hear but don't want to cause of her private space

"Um... You can sleep with me on the bed... Just don't do anything ok?" She asked me embarrassed and shyly while blushing

"Well... Ok," (well eyes almost full of violet with 1% yellow I thought ) "I guess well you have to change your clothes you can borrow my clothes I'll just change clothes at the washroom I quickly got my clothes and got there I also picked out her clothes then gave it to her I wore an green t shirt and an red pajamas when I got out she wore my white t shirt and my light blue pajama which I blushed really hard and my eyes turning completely violet she noticed me then also blushed she then finally rested her head on the pillow then I also did the same to the one next to her we faced away from each other It was comfortable but it was cold i was about to get a blanket when I felt a warm body touch mine she hugged me which felt really warm so I accepted it, I turned around then hugged her in return she snuggled closer then we finally fell asleep tell you my eyes is still violet

**_AUTHORS NOTE! Also I like colors don't hate I really like the color violet but because of my cousins nagging I just kept the liking of it in my mind but not real life_**

**_Well what's up Nighters did you like this one to me this is pretty long so anyways it did say adventure and humor but since it was only 2 I can't add the romance genre but it is rated T so it's ok but I'm sorry if your either searching for an romance Genre in the past that is like this or either that you "still" not prepared for this stuff... Seriously it's rated T so anyways here is my request FanFiction if only you can add to the maximum of 4 genre I would like that! Anyways don't forget to submit your OC form if you want to help the story the form is at the 1st chapter send it by either reviewing or through Pm well see Y'all later Nighters_**


	3. Feeling of Love

_**This chapter is about a little bit about Clara's POV that day when scarlet went to buy a diamond BSword and As bonus I will tell the current present in her POV so anyways enjoy this Nighters I'm sorry if your against romance! *whisper* loners... Also note that my crush wrote this herself... I'm too afraid to read this so bye see you next chapter *gives to her crush the ipad* ok he has told me the story well let's see... *giggles* well He didn't tell me my clothes huh great! I'll do it myself cause he may not make me look what I like... Wow I can't believe he exposed his crush to all over the net and not me**_

(Clara's POV)

I had just woke up and was feeling hype today me and scarlet decided to go on a date...

Well actually he never really did told me anything than wanting to go out and eat...

Well I have to go do my daily things I had breakfast took a shower, got on my usually black unzipped hoodie with an red shirt and a scarf on my waist to leave hanging with an grey leggings with a belt on it, I had red eyes, orange hair and a bit of a light brown skin

I took my diamond pick with unbreaking 10 and efficiency 10 don't ask how, scarlet helped me use an enchanters guide from their enchanting room it showed me how to make my enchants up to 10,

anyways I got into a mine me and scarlet usually go here together then after that he leaves me to work well I don't blame him anyways I'm a good archer and a swift diamond sword user usually when I go mining I get 5 stack of each ore not diamond which is 3 stacks and also emerald with 1 stack I have to do this or else the people will think I only like scarlet for his ores and popularity we are not even dating yet but maybe later but we were not in relationship yet but a lot knew of my crush on him But they were the ones that loves him for popularity and fame HAH!... pfft!

Anyways this is actually a public mine so there are people here but their nice cause they don't steal from others anyways when I got out as I got on the road to go to the city when a girl was attacked I heard her yelp for help then I readied my bow with flame and punch 10 and unbreaking 6 their she was lying on the floor with an enderman coming closer to eat her I used my bow on it I missed cause of his teleportation thing and when he re appeared I manage to stab him with my sharpness 4, smite 3, Bane 3, with fire aspect 2 and unbreaking 8 diamond sword it died and I got some ender pearls

I carried the girl and then a lot of animals surrounded me I think their friends with this girl so I used my ender pearl to get to the city in one shot and luckily I reappeared in front of an hospital I got in and a lot of the people knew me as "Scarlet's Girlfriend" which really agitated me anyways I gave the girl to a doctor which he put her on a bed to look after her as I waited the doctor to come out a boy tried to "hit" on me which I rejected hell yeah he can't do nothing theirs a lot of people here he can't actually do anything to me when he realized this he walked away like nothing happened then the doctor came out

"Is she ok?" I asked

"Yes she is actually awake right now you can come in" he said formally then left

When I walked in she was surprised and scared a bit

"Don't worry I won't hurt you I'm actually the one who save you" I said comfortingly

"Thanks then my name is lily Brown, what's yours?" She asked with a relieved tone

"I'm Clara rouge the miner" I answered cheerfully

"Well anyways in one day I'll be out, wanna hang out with me?" She asked me

"Sure anyways I'll buy some lunch I'll be sure to bring you back Kay?" I said happily

"Thanks, also don't bring me any meat?" She requested

"Why if you think your fat then your wrong actually you have a good figure" I answered

"Well 1 thanks for the compliment and let me tell you, you have a better figure than I do and 2 No actually I'm a beast tamer and I really don't like eating my friend's cousins..." She said which I felt worried but I leaved the topic

"Thanks and your welcome then Ok I'll be back soon then also be careful you can rest yourself now" I said as I left her

I headed for the market street theirs a lot of food here from cakes to zombie flesh... No one would buy that I got some vegetables and some cake and a few meat to actually eat while I sat down at an bench I don't want to offend my new friend or anything then when I stand up I noticed Scarlet Walk out of an restaurant and he seems to be in a hurry as much as I want to talk to him I don't wanna disturb him

Then I decided to go to the hospital to visit her it's been 30 minutes or so

"Hey I'm here to visit lily brown?" I asked the nurse

She nodded then I left her cause I don't need an escort or something as I open the door I found her watching the tv about some tournament I'm not actually into watching other people fight... I want to fight myself rather than watch others have fun anyways she noticed me then we said our hellos

"So what's this about? also I brought some veggies and cake" I said nonchalant

"It's a tournament about some guys leadership over a team also can you give me some bread?" She answered me then pointed at the breads

"Oh, ok so anyways where do you live and why we're you outside the city?" I said then asked she faced me then turned off the tv

"I'm actually from a village near here I was searching for someone cause my mother was kidnapped by someone... Or something" she said looking depressed

"Oh I'm sorry for making you remember that" I said

"Well it's ok also can you pick me up tomorrow?"

"Sure also let's turn on the tv and..." I was stopped mid sentence

"Sorry mam the hospital's visiting hours is now over it is now 6:30 pm please come back tomorrow at 8:30 am thank for your cooperation" the nurse said and left

"Well sorry I got to go see you tomorrow then" I said feeling sorry

"It's ok also I know that you have a date you should hurry" she said before I got out

"How did you... Your friends?" I asked

"Yep bye and good luck" she said

And I went to his house I had spare keys to his house wow he said that it was just normal size when I visit him but wow it's actually a mansion! But anyways when I got inside the lights were turned off hinting me he's not here

"Wow I guess I have the mansion to myself till he arrives" I said as I venture through this huge mansion with 4 floors in total there was a flat screen tv attached to the wall, a fridge with a lot of food and trust me he had both indoor pool and outdoor pool, a queen sized bed, and well a lot as I was finished at the second floor I got tired so I rested on his couch then watched well it was 15 minutes till 8 hope he arrives soon

Well you know what happened, he apologized, I accepted, asked me to watch a movie after dinner and I was astonish, then tried to pretend I wasn't, we ate, we got home to watch the movie, got dressed and slept, I liked most is that I slept with him on the same bed hugging each other

When I woke up he wasn't there and since I was last I was the one to clean the bed yay but When i gone downstairs he was actually cooking breakfast egg with rice sunny side up then a bacon pancake! My favorite! We had 1 each and I tell you it was delicious but I won't tell you what we talked about but I was overjoyed but it ;)

"Well today I got to hang out with a friend of mine, do you wanna come" I said then I pleaded him also today was my day off it was actually Sunday today

"Sure I'll just have to rain check Dio on us going to prank I Mean that we were going to go patrol outside the city for some issues revolving about... Herobrine" he said plainly

"It's ok if it's important you can go and protect the city with Dio" I said disappointed

"What are you talking about? It is important but... Your more important than this city including me" he said which made me cry a bit but with joy

"Hey now don't cry c'mon I'll take you home for you to get ready" he said

Then he lead me to his room for me to get some clothes to go outside while he also dressed on his patrol clothes he actually has a lot of the same clothes cause it's his daily clothes I myself liked his style of clothes but of course since his closet is SO BIG he has a lot of different clothes he even had clothes that has a blue creeper face on the back of his black jacket green shirt and black T-shirt with a blue chain cloth hanging from the side like my daily clothes with grey shoes and blue headsets I decided to wear this cause it actually reminds of my clothes

When he saw me he kinda looked sad which I noticed with his blue eyes with a mixture of violet and yellow? Why was his eyes always changing I guess it defends on emotions I just figured out that violet means love which I really liked anyways when he saw me staring with confused eyes he lost the blue color but violet and yellow still their with some brown tint

"So you ready to go out?" He said innocently

"Sure" I pretended I didn't see and just smiled

_**AUTHORS NOTE: well this is Clara and bye kittens got to see you latter *gives to scarlet* I'll continue the Minecraftia Legendz later tonight also I'll be happy to receive more OC from you people thanks I'll reveal the OC here when I reached chapter 10 same goes to the other story BYE! Nighters (also know that scarlet is not my real name and Im the one who wrote this the whole time)**_


	4. A Day Off

_**This chapter we go back to the normal POV and see as how scarlet handles a day off from doing missions and stuff so just sit there and enjoy this by reading I'll need to hurry I need to finish something in the internet bye!**_

(Scarlet's POV)

I woke up to find that my crush holding tightly to me I tried my best to try to not make her awake then thanks to my swift moves I easily left her grip without another soul waking from it I want to clear my thought about her this breakfast I need to let go of this feeling and finally I got into the kitchen put on an apron and gets some ingredients from the fridge and the drawers to make her favorite and also a normal morning breakfast

I was almost done cooking when she has finally woken up I can tell she likes the smell of the food so when she seated I quickly putted her favourite breakfast bacon pancakes she then said "yummy my favorite" I laughed a bit then finally I putted eggs and rice in her second plate then I done the same to mine

"Well thanks your actually a great cook for someone who is rich and stuff" she said admiring the taste of my cooking

"Well thanks but I'm really sure I'm not that good" I said a little embarrassed with my eyes turning a bit pink I think pink means embarrassed or something

"Well actually I really wouldn't mind having someone like you to be my boyfriend" she said I saw her face realizing what she said then tried to look away but failed which reminded me about what I thought earlier I turned my eyes to normal brown

"Well actually about that... Let me ask you first... Please answer me honestly?" I asked her then she lost all shyness then looked into my eyes then I continued

"do you like me? I mean more than like? More than Love?" I asked her which made her face blushed pink a bit then she answered

"Yes I do... I love you more than anything" she finally answered

"Really! You do!" I said almost losing myself almost eyes full of yellow and has violet in it "I mean are you sure?" I restrained myself to sound professional

"Of course your my childhood friend we spent our lives until now hanging out more than anyone else you protected me from everything you thought me how to fight and mine and we even played around a lot at the City Hall which we were never caught" she answered happily I was shocked a bit I never really thought that she would accept my feelings my eyes turned violet and yellow combined

"So.. Um let's finish breakfast" I said shyly

"Well today I got to hang out with a friend of mine, do you wanna come" she said after the silence

"Sure I'll just have to rain check Dio on us going to prank I Mean that we were going to go patrol outside the city for some issues revolving about... Herobrine" I said plainly

"It's ok if it's important you can go and protect the city with Dio" she said sounding disappointed

"What are you talking about? It is important but... Your more important than this city including me" I said which made her cry happily

"Hey now don't cry c'mon I'll take you home for you to change your real clothes but you have to wear one of my clothes if you want to get out" I said once again

Then I lead her to my room for her to get some clothes to go outside the house while I dressed on my patrol clothes at the washroom once more then after I dressed I gone back into my room I saw her wearing my old clothes... Which reminded me of my past too many sad memories trying to come back... Then I came back I saw her looking at me confused then I snapped myself also I noticed my eyes a bit blue, yellow, violet and red which is hidden cause of the violet I decided to cut the silence

"So you ready to go out?" I said innocently hoping she didn't notice my sadness

"Sure also i think I'll wear this for today you can just drop me home later" she said smiling I think she didn't notice

"Fine, So where is she right now?" I asked as I carried her in my back she is actually pretty light

"HEY! Put me down please! This is embarrassing" she said blushing while laughing

"Ok I'll let you down when we get there so hurry up tell me if you don't want us to wander off aimlessly" I teased her

"Fine ok" she said as she hugged my neck "she's at the hospital we need to be there now she's waiting" she ordered me to hurry so I did well not really

When we got there it was already 9:04 am then I saw her she actually had the same clothes as Steve! But with the exception of her shorts and hair which is long and blonde and also is that she has blue sparkly eyes when I think about it she actually fits perfectly with Dio

"Hi, there you must be her boyfriend? Right I'm lily brown nice to meet you what is your name?" lily said

"Um, yeah hi I'm Scarlet Nighter I'm part of the RSC and I'm in the team named Team Legendz" I replied then she quickly asked me something

"Wait do you know anyone named forge by any chance?" She asked me smiling

"Actually yes he's part of our team" I said

"Well guys I know that it's some kind of business but it's our day off today so let's Party till the sun sets!" Lara exclaimed

"And that is why I love you, now lezz go!" I shouted "um, where are we gonna go?" I asked Which made them eavesdrop

"How about the amusement park" Clara suggested

"Sure" I said "I'm up for this!" Lily said excited

|7 minutes of walking|

(through this part Scarlet's eyes is violet and yellow and no changes thank you)

"Well here we are" I said after a long but fun walk

"Yay hey let's go take that roller coaster first!" Clara said

"I'll wait here I kinda tired unlike you two" Lily said so we had no choice but to go first it was fun but bumpy we it had 2 loop and 3 slow up and fast down and other things like zigzags

When we came back there I found lily talking to someone when we came back there was Dio I waved at him we then made an high five

"Hi dood how are you and what are you doing here?" I asked my best friend

"Well I'm fine and healed up and also what can I do? You had a rain check and here I never knew you can date 2 people at once" Dio teased

"Haha funny and actually I dated Clara last night and we became lovers dood and actually this is just a hang out with her friend" I said "also I couldn't actually back down on my GF can't i?" I whispered

"Well you have proven your point... Can I borrow her for a second?" He asked

"Haha fine but if you hurt her you're gonna be living in the nether for the rest of your life!" Clara threatened

"Well fine geez no need for that but actually if you're gonna leave the park later I'll tag along then" Dio said surrendering

"Ok cool I'm just gonna mention you next chapter..." I said to let out the authors frustration

"Wait what? What do you mean next chapter?" Dio asked

"What? What next chapter I think your hearing things" Clara said

"Whatever well time to depart then!" Me and Clara left Dio and Lily alone

"So where do you wanna go? How about the haunted mansion?" Clara asked

"Ok sure whoever gets scared has to kiss the other 1 times? I challenged her

"That's low well ok challenge accepted" Clara said agitated

We held hands then gone inside the inside was actually a long hall that makes us go to each room passed before proceeding the first room was actually a graveyard then suddenly a hand came out of the grave Clara yelped into my hand

"Well that's one" I grinned

Then suddenly a face appeared at the mirror while Clara was facing backwards which scared me really hard

"Well we're tied" she teased

As time flew the room was finished our score was 3 - 5

"Well that's ok of a score" I said

"Next time I'm gonna beat you!" Clara glared angry then laughed then I joined her then all of the sudden a skeleton came down from the second room which scared me since my GF was at my back

This room was hospital related something crawled from the floor has some scratches with ketchup then there were other rooms from all different theme when we got out the score was 34 to 39 which when subtracted makes it 5 so since she has higher score she has to kiss me (A/N scores are bad at this battle) i actually get to choose where she kiss me so first both my cheeks my nose my forehead then my mouth with that one different from a normal one she gave me an intense kiss which is something that felt really good we took some souvenirs and left

"You know that you could've made the final kiss a private one? Well anyways time to ride some rides! Lezzz GO!" I said as I ran then she followed me I know cause she outran me

"Well here we are at the water ride adventure we sit in our sits at an circular raft then we just let the water flow and the water elevator pull is up to get to the starting point again" I announced

"Yes, I know that we always try this ride every time we go here it's always the same" she said annoyed

"Well today it's different we're lovers and we're alone" I said

"Well then maybe it's just like a tunnel of love then" she said with a smile

"Technically yes but you'll get wet"I said in a matter of fact

"Next" the employee said

"Well here we are!" I exclaimed as let her sit then me "I paid them to take a picture as many as they can" I told Clara

"Well if you say so" she said as she kissed me which a blink of light was seen then the ride continues on

And it continued us riding and playing games for 8 hours it was almost sunset we then decided to ride the Ferris wheel as our final and as we sat made it there we found Dio and Lily holding hands as they sited on their rooms they noticed us then they blushed well a few minutes we then sat at our rooms then it went up and up until we were on top we saw the sunset and at that we kissed lovingly then we parted as it was close to going down we then watched and waited a few more moments before we were down we got out and headed for the exit then when we arrived we saw them waiting at the exit

"Ok how did you overrun us without us seeing?" I asked

"We did it for Narnia"Dio quickly said

"What?" Clara asked

"We'll tell you next time" lily said

"Well since you both are having fun you take your princess home while I take my queen home" I said which made the girls blush while Dio laughed

We parted ways and went to take her to her house, it was actually beautiful 2 floor worth and it has everything to survive for weeks I don't understand while some people says that she likes me for my fame shhhs the people these days

"Hey since it's late and all wanna sleep with me tonight?" She asked me we actually ate some food before riding the Ferris wheel

"Sure good thing I brought extra clothes" then I used my mind to make my items appear at my hand it was actually pretty normal here to use your mind for getting things and using them but of course it will disappear

I then changed my clothes at her room since she actually dresses at her bathroom so I took her room as a changing room so when she arrived she had white t-shirt saying 'I Fan!' With black jogging pants while I wore a blue t-shirt saying 'I like diamonds' then I wore orange yellow pajamas we were ready to sleep but before that she kissed me "i love you" she said after we kissed "love you too" as I replied then when we slept she snuggled up to me and we slept

AUTHORS NOTE AS ALWAYS!

_**Thanks for the support you people are giving and stuff, I sorry that this chapter there was only romance and humor but next update I will release 2 chapters One is Dio's POV for that day and the next is day 1 to 2 or 3 training well see you all Nighters also the Dio thing... Well I'll make him look bad but the girl will like him and stuff (this is revenge on dusk!) well anyways see you Nighters next time!**_


	5. Dio For Once

_**Ok since I wanted to look at Dio's POV for that day cause I feel like You guys are missing something important well maybe look at your stuff if there's something missing say it at the reviews I don't care if there isn't any at least I enjoy writing but if you like this story please tell your friends**_

(Dio's POV)

I was getting ready I'm already putting my violet jacket when Scarlet called me through Crystal messenger we found it at the woods and it seems to transport messages it said "sorry, I have to go with Clara and her friend maybe later we can hang peace your friend ~scarlet"

"wow guess I have nothing to do... Guess I'll go to the amusement park maybe I can get someone to go on a date with someone or atleast hang with my other friends... Like forge or Edward..."I said as I left my room to get some food

"Well guess I'll try baseball practice been awhile" I said as I ate my apple and left

"Well since I can control the lighting element guess it's time for some speed" I said outside the house

When I arrived it was 9:13 am then I saw a girl at the bench waiting for someone I hope it's not her boyfriend I came closer then I talked to her

"Oh hey what's a girl like you waiting at an bench" I asked she looked at me

"Well I was actually waiting for my friends cause their riding a roller coaster" she said to me

"And why did they leave you here?" I asked looking worried

"I was tired for walking so I let them take the first ride" she said a little relieved that she knew I won't harm her

"So what's your name, mine is Dio Canyon" I asked

"My name is lily brown" she said

"Well I think their here now" she added

I looked up to find scarlet and Clara walking up to us, scarlet waved at me and I made an high five with him

"Hi dood how are you and what are you doing here?" He asked and in my mind I said "he made a rain check and ask me what am I'm doing here" then I thought for a minute then I said

"Well I'm fine and healed up and also what can I do? You had a rain check and here I never knew you can date 2 people at once" I teased and he blushed a bit but then continued but I kinda raged at myself 'what if it was true I wouldn't have a chance with lily then... Did I just say that?' I thought

"Haha funny and actually I dated Clara last night and we became lovers dood and actually this is just a hang out with her friend" he answered me "also I couldn't actually back down on my GF can't i?" He whispered to me

"Well you have proven your point... Can I borrow her for a day?" I asked pointing at lily which then lily looked happy

"Haha fine but if you hurt her you're gonna be living in the nether for the rest of your life!" Clara threatened

"Well fine geez no need for that but actually if you're gonna leave the park later I'll tag along then" I said "if we don't reach nighttime" I whispered to myself and it seems they didn't hear

"Ok cool I'm just gonna mention you next chapter..." He said which confused me

"Wait what? What do you mean next chapter?" I asked confused

"What? What next chapter I think your hearing things" Clara said

"Whatever well time to depart then!" They left us alone to think of things to do and me with a confused face of the word next chapter

"Ok fine so what do we do?" She asked me

"Hmmm... How about we go there then buy some ice cream after that" I said then pointed at the water gun arena

"Wow you just had to challenge me to a water gun battle I'm great at that" she said

"Loser gets to buy the ice cream?" I said

"Oh your on!" She said "I want the super deluxe one" she said which made me scared a bit

"Hehe fine but be warned I'm a great aimer at this parts!" I said challenging her

"Well let's go time to rhyme!" She said "it's my battle cry! Don't hate" she added laughing

Then we entered the arena we had some booths and each of us had a target at different parts of my body 1 points at my back 2 at the tummy 4 at my heart and 6 at my head 3 at both my ankle and 2 at my hands we started for every hit the sponge gets wet and it count as point and the arena has a lot of spectators and judges so we can't cheat good!

The screen showed the number of players 10 and the timer left 10 minute and the countdown it will start the timer 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4...

3... I ready my gun

2... I looked at her with a grin

1... I shouted let's GO for Narnia!

It was a water battle a lot was hit of water cause we started shooting at the start I was hit at my ankles so they got 3 points who ever he is but me I got a 4 cause I quickly aimed at lily but hit another guy instead we kept hitting each different parts and hiding at some barricades right now I had 19 but the lead is 27 so I quickly aimed at a lot of heads which was easy cause of my aims some heart some hands which was my worst then suddenly lily kept hitting my ankles cause she found my place then I ran while trying to hit not looking back I kept hitting her heart or Timemy now I had lead with 81 with lily at 76 if she hits my head she over reach so I tried shooting her ankle but failed instead I hit her back then she shot my head then the timer stopped we both had 82 which made it a tie we both got prizes but we decided on the ice cream with a fight of rock, paper, scissors i lose so I had to spend 1/4 of my savings on that...

"Well that was fun" I said historically

"Yeah and I guess that it's time to go to a roller coaster then" she said

"How about that one" pointing at the one that is higher and longer than the one scarlet and Lara rides earlier

When we ran to it we saw the long line it had so we had to wait for some minutes

After 20 minutes it was our turn and some other guys so we ridded it, it first came slow paced ride to the top then a quick panicked ride from curves and different stuff until it was over and all this time I was screaming and lily wasn't affected by the ride dang it!

"Well I could of challenge you to whoever scream gets to buy the next rides ticket but never mind" she teased I wasn't embarrassed

"Haha funny well time to do a lot more of rides I mean this place is HUGE" I said then complimented the place "also I think it's 11:00 am already let's go get something to eat" I continued so we did after we ate we rides a few more rides then finally it was almost sunset so we ridded the Ferris wheel when we were about to sit we saw scarlet and Clara heading here I was blushing cause I was holding lily's hand

Then it was then the door closed we looked at the top it seemed it was almost sunset so we stared at it then we looked at each other she whispered to me "I had fun I think I like you..." Which she said then I just nodded we held each other in our arms then we kissed it was passionate and I liked it as we parted for air we were close to the ground and I kinda knew that scarlet and Clara was on top so we left our rooms to get to the exit before them

We waited a few minutes then finally they arrived

"Ok how did you overrun us without us seeing?" Scarlet asked

"We did it for Narnia!" I quickly said

"What?" Clara asked

"We'll tell you next time" lily said

"Well since you both are having fun you take your princess home while I take my queen home" scarlet said which made me laugh while the girls blushed

As I took her I asked her "say where do you live?" She looked at me then she said

"Actually I don't have anywhere to live at" she said really sad I thought of an idea

"You can... Live with me since you don't have anywhere to go to.." I said looking at her

"Sure but... You have to be my... lover" she said which made me blush but nodded

"Heh weird I'm the one taking you in but your the one making the rules" I said simply

"Well I did beat you at a lot of rides and games so it should be my prize then" she said which I raised my hands in defeat

"Fair enough" I said as we made it to my house

"Well that was quick" she said

"Time to get in my princess" which I opened the door to my 2 floor mansion, each of the stronger or elite warriors of The RSC gets to have a 2 mansion. It's actually weird since Scarlet had a 4 floored mansion I just recently knew that he was actually part of the Nighters family and he had to do their tradition"

"Well I'm gonna cook something, you can do anything but don't destroy anything" I warned her

"Sure, sure whatever you say :dad:" she said like a kid teasing his friend

"Hey are you ok with just some beef cause I kinda forgot to buy some food yesterday" I asked embarrassed

"Yeah I'm cool with that" she answered me

I cooked some beef and cooked the rice (I don't know how to cook don't judge me)

And got some plate and I put the food on the 2 plates 2 beef eachand got some glass to put a cold water in and some ice

"Hey there dinner is served I guess" I announced

"Well GG I'm hungry!" She exclaimed

We sat at the table and ate and occasionally we talked about our lives I knew about her past and her want for vengeance know I vow to help her for I loved her.

After we ate...

"Well then since you don't have a place to live in earlier is supposed you brought your clothes with you? I asked her

"Yes I did... I got dibs on washroom first!" She yelled which made me remember

"Dang... Well I got dibs on the pool then!" Which she never knew I had

"No fair! I walked into that one I guessed" she admitted we got into our destination and she took a shower while I took a swim (who showers in minecraft!?)

when I got out I of the pool I took a quick shower then changed into my sleeping clothes a violet t shirt with blue sleeves and green writing Team Legendz! Actually all of Team Legendz has one with their respective colors and also blue pajamas and I finally gone to outside when I was heading to my room I saw her wearing a sleeveless version of her Cyan T-shirt and a thinner and pajama version of her violet shorts and her blond hair is left to flow it was long and beautiful I actually don't understand why she ties it up anyways I noticed that I was staring at her and I saw her blush I quickly looked away

"Well since you will live here you can sleep in that room" pointing at the room to the left of me "while I take this" pointing the room to the right as I was about to enter my room

"Please!... Can I sleep with you I kinda get nightmares cause of my mother..." She pleaded with watery puppy eyes how could I say no?

"Sure since you asked me now can you stop crying" I comforted her as I invited her to my room she then laid her head but still awake waiting for someone to be on her side which I did then when I noticed it she fell asleep I putted the blanket on her and slept without one

"Sorry for the trouble I'm causing you" she whispered but before I got to reply on that she hugged me tightly which I can feel her feelings really sad so instead of arguing I hug her back then she smiled and then I waited for her to sleep then when she did I whispered to myself

"Your not a trouble at all in fact... Your will be my life saver..." I said which made me sleep

_**AUTHORS NOTE: well thanks for reading this and such can you please tell your friends about my story it would be appreciated then finally I can use the new OC's at either next chapter or the one after that just remember atleast 6+ OC's will be revealed well see you later Nighters!**_


	6. Training 101

_**Finally the training 101 I decided to extend all the training from chapter 1 to 5 instead of dividing it into 2 cause I really wanna put some extra details for this so see you Nighters later! At the bottom I mean :)**_

(Scarlet's POV) (note: I will make his eyes yellow and brown and orange which is serious throughout until further notice)

It was daytime then I realized it was Monday I quickly got up but quiet enough to not wake her up I changed my clothes then made breakfast her favorite bacon pancakes I bake 2 for her and 1 for me I ate then I left a note saying

"sorry that I'm not here right now it's actually my first day of training for Marc's leadership I'm really sorry I would kill myself to leave you but I promise I'll be back after training ~signed the one that loves you Scarlet"

"Well I have to get there now!" I said as I used my wind ability to fly this time instead of my daily patrol clothes I wore a dark assassin's clothes I wore this occasionally when I go do night missions... That was old times

I arrived at the outside of the city today's practice was archery and outside the city had an archery stable and I was suppose to meet Dio here A.K.A the master archer at our team other than Marc which was perfect at this after this he said he can give me everything he knows and every skill he has in one touch? Well then anyways I arrived and found Dio doing some shots all hitting 5 hitting the target 20 blocks away

"Welcome scarlet this is where you will practice for today but first give me 5 shots hitting the target same spot ok" he said pointing at his shots well I may better at swords but he is better at archery

"Ok" I simply said which then I aimed the bow at my target I shot one almost hitting the spot second hitting it third at the 3rd circle fourth hitting and fifth also hitting

"Good you have improved since the last time you did one shot and four near miss" he said with a grin which made my eyes twitch

"But I have to hit at least 3 to proceed don't i?" I saw through his smile

"Yes that's true that's the same routine after all you always get out of this by either hurting yourself or when it's nighttime but now is not an exception we can train until tomorrow which will be the time for your next training sword arts, allot will practice you tomorrow about swords for small swords to BSwords" he explained

"Yes, yes whatever you say mom" I said with him chuckle then space out whatever

I then aimed at the next target I have to hit a dummy's head so I tried 3 missed so I skipped since I won't proceed even if I managed to hit the remaining next target a bull's eye I laughed then I practiced the first and third hits! All I need is one more! The fourth missed I was tensed which I was shooting my fifth when Dio sneezed which made me miss I glared at him

"Haha sorry about that but you still have to hit the target even if someone distracts you" he said

"Coming up with an excuse is not easy right, but I count that as valid" I said to him then continued

Next was a picture of a dragon egg so I did which much focus the first to fourth was an success and the fifth missed which made Dio grin before he can speak I danced

"Look at me now! Look at me now! Look At me now... Im getting paper!

"Haha funny and Well done but I guess archery combat starts you see there is an respawn system here so when someone dies he revives so ok time to start I'll give a new bow with infinity 10 and an arrow, same as me ok so you have the whole border if you see a stone wall at an area that's a border's edge so we have 10 seconds to run and a ding-a-long-a-ding-dong can be heard which will start the round, I ran as far away as I can then I heard a dong

"Time to start" I said as I ate a golden apple "no rules right" I said to Dio hiding behind a tree

"Nice strategy and senses but yes" he said aiming a bow at me with a flame burning the flint "no rules indeed" he said "one hit from that can hurt me a lot and the burning damage it is bad

I quickly used my light magic to blind him then I used shadow technique from my dark element to escape through the shadows of course I only had was one more diamond apple which is only good for melee and the bow and arrow

I joked as I ran can you see me! Are you proud of me! Of course not you can't!" I joked

"I need to think of a plan which then I remembered" I said as I quickly ran to a different direction

Alas I found it a redstone machine that when activated will activate a piston then under it was a TNT on water so I used the bow to hit the piston as much as possible since there was 2 tnt I took one and activated the other as I activated the piston the piston pulled which made the arrows fall then as it is 2 blocks from landing the TNT explodes with the environment unharmed but the entities affected including moving arrows! Which then pushed the arrows through the sky it hit almost every tree and every ground area then i heard a hurting sound I found Dio hurt by 3 arrows well good strategy then he hit me with 3 arrows at once then we were tied last round face to face we got ready aimed at each other then "Pow" it killed him he didn't know but I ate a diamond apple remembering that it had projectile protection 20 which I survived

"GG" he said as he disappeared then reappeared then revived

"Heh, GG you wouldn't have win if there wasn't this redstone machine here" he said

"Hah then why build it here?" I asked

"It's actually used for evading arrows practice but I never saw it coming so I got hit" he said

"No matter what you still should have evaded it seen or not seen" I said

"I agree GG again then I guess you finished today's practice it's actually still early" he said then we got back to the starting point

"Well then time for a harder target practice" he said as he pointed at a little dot which is seem to be floating

"It's actually magic" he said "also it reminds me I need to dye my hair black" he added

"Why? It actually doesn't suit you much" I said complimenting his violet hair

"Well actually I finally lose my demon powers you know I was cursed and also I returned to being human black is my usual hair color but me changing made my hair violet well now I can return baby!" He shouted

"Well anyways about that target you have to hit it 10 times" He challenge me then he aimed at another dot like that then He hit it 1 to 15 straight

"That's proof that's it possible plus I made it to 15 so go at it consider it as after class practice" he added

"Wow well 1 get me some meat for me to eat and 2 I hate you but I'll do it also 3 can't stop won't stop boy!" I threatened him then made a random quote

"Wow harsh and weird but ok since if you didn't find lily i would still have my demon hide inside me" he thanked me

He left then I started hitting it good thing there's no repeat I just had to hit it 10 times been a good 10 minutes and I finally hit it 6 times with 14 miss... Yeah

"Hey there since your doing good as prize I'll give you this steak then you can leave it's already 2:00 pm of you wanna know" he said as I knew it was 4 I quickly hurried I then hit the target twice straight then i took the steak then left flying

"He wasn't serious at all until now huh... I think I lost my role as master archer cause he got it... Unless he beats Marc which I will still keep it since he can't take it" he said then my hearing of him disappeared

"Finally I need to find Night Hunter since I need to talk to him about tomorrow's training, he is a hard one to deal with if only I could convince him to return to team Legendz he has problems with Marc... Wait if I beat Marc he won't be leader... That means night hunter can return!" I said to myself

I arrived at the house at an open plains he was actually chopping wood so I called him then he faced me he looked surprised but then grinned

"Well, well how are you scarlet been awhile" he said pointing his axe at me

"Tomorrow can I practice double wielding battle with you?" Night hunter said

"I'm guessing your gonna fight Marc" he guessed

"Well yes actually in the team I'm master of it now but you're the only one who beat Marc at this you will be the master at this if you didn't leave also this fight with Marc actually will test if I am good enough for his leadership" I explained

"I see fine let's make a deal if you beat me and Marc I'll come back to the team but if you lose well you give me emeralds but I won't come back" he made a bet with me

"Well I'm making a lot of bets recently, yeah ok" I accepted

"Well I'll be here around 11 am so see ya tomorrow dood" I said as I left and flew

"Time to come back home to prepare my items for tomorrow also to see Lara" I flew back to my house and to surprise forge was there he was supposed to help me on small swords and strategy practice tomorrow and and this Thursday

"Yo what's up forge?" I asked as I landed

"Dude I have been standing for a good 30 minutes and here you were flying around I thought you would have been home right now also it's already 3:00 you stink you need to take a bath" he said annoyed

"Well ok you can come in also it was actually open this whole time since no one really dares enter my home I can tell who enters my home by smell and kill them for robbery" I said which made him angry

I took a bath which I don't know why I always do? and changed my clothes to my usual patrol cloths

_(Forge is actually a person from minecraft AND real life I will say that he is a human that almost died but thanks to notch he survived through data so he can smell people and act normal even though in Minecraftia they bath for no apparent reason haha!)_

"Well anyways what do you wanna talk about" I said as I got to the couch to sit

"Actually do you know the celebrities well they asked you and some selected friends to help them on their journey" he said

"Fine tell them that I will report to them next week cause we are having a huge event right now and if they can't wait then screw it I won't help I don't care if they're famous or not" I said grumpily which surprised him

"Sorry I kinda get angry at things easily caused I'm not in the mood but say everything I said still" I said innocently

"Fine by me then also note that I won't take any mercy on you tomorrow..." He said leaving

"Hehe well time to go to Clara's home to take her to on a date actually this time instead we'll just take a walk around the park and enjoy nature" I said as I left I'm tired of flying

As I got to her house it reads

"Sorry scarlet if your reading this I'm with lily right now and we're hanging out also later tonight I will sleep there cause I kinda liked there and I got dibs on the pool ok? ~Love your only one Clara"

"Well since I can't do anything and I can't see anyone that is from team legend except training at this time who should I hang out with... Wait of course why didn't I thought about it!" I said as I ran to the royal noble street (it's straight forward alright) when I arrived there I saw some of my childhood friends unlike me they have different traditions as they saw me they some of them mostly boys tackled me in a hug... Aghhh can't... Think I... Can't capture any... AIR screeching the last word in my mind

"aArrgjdj Air! Please!" I screamed or I tried to at least then they let go of me

"Well... It's nice to see... Nobles act... noble" I said Breathing on each word

"Well we're sorry that we're not sorry" Pia Almazar said

"Well long time no see I'm sorry about your tradition" yuan tandoc said

"It's fine the good side is that I finally found someone special you know Not forced upon" I said with a grin

"Well good" Kain Uy said "also did you do the D yet?" He whispered it made me blush and I replied quickly

"Of course not! I would of come back a noble if I had already cause this city allows marriage BEFORE we done that... Of course both of us had to agree about the D and the marriage so it's pretty straight forward" I whispery shouted

"Anyways since you have been partly a citizen you have a job right?" Buffy Matibag asked with no care well a little

"Yes actually I'm part of the RSC and I'm part of Team Legendz" i explained

"Well screw being a royal noble you're still good without it" Patrick pante said

"Well yeah I'm actually here since I'm forbidden to meet anyone from the team since I'll take practice from the elite warriors each days actually I'm also an elite a dual wielded elite but I'm being trained all types of combats to beat the leader for leadership for team Legendz" I explained once again

"Wait you're gonna be the leader!" Pia said

"Well there's a chance I lose since our leader is really strong I don't really see a weakness in him... Yet" I said disappointed

"Well maybe we can help you on that since we are actually nobles we have a lot of info on every citizen and everyone on this city like you being weak with bows" Patrick said

"Well actually I gotten over that with the help of Dio archery was today's practice which I beat him" I said "and I wasn't even serious all that time" I added

"Last time I checked you were supposed to hit the red target when you suddenly hit yourself with it" Buffy kinda teased but it was true

"Well look at me now I'm great at archer" I danced which earned me a laugh from them

"Well it's getting pretty late... Wait we were talking for that long?" I asked confused

"Yeah well guess we got to go home then" Kain said

"Well bye guess I should fly home" I said as I used the light magic to see at the dark and wind magic to fly

"Well seems we missed a lot of info on you" yuan said surprised

"Well see ya wouldn't wanna be ya or else I wouldn't be with my lova... Oh shit I have to go glob it!" I quickly remembered Clara then flew fast

As I got home I saw her inside the house watching some tv I walked In then she saw me then gave me a peck in the cheeks

"Well how's training today and why are you late? Anyways I made you some food since i figured you'd be hungry from practice" she said

"Well it's great! I finished it and actually I visited the royal nobles street and talked with some if my friends there" I said as I sat down

"Well great then I'm gonna take a dip at the shower then I don't really understand why I liked water anyways I'm gonna stay with you this week ok" she said as she left

"Sure" I said even though she didn't hear "well this little adventure of mine will receive a lot of fun then" I said which I laughed at then just ate

_**AUTHORS NOTE: ok I wrote and I am done with the love story I in truth actually don't like writing about it... Only reading well since I'm done with that I finally did the true promise I made to myself to make this story more exciting well see you later Nighters**_


	7. Training 202: sword fighting - part 1

_**Well here it is my favorite fighting style sword fighting well I have nothing to say but check my profile for updating schedule... Yeah pretty much weekdays this story and weekends the story My friend accidentally gives to me anyways this story will be long and well see you later Nighters**_

(Edward's POV)

It's Tuesday, first day of my session on my scarlet... This is gonna be fun I guess though guess I'll take the night session since I'm kinda half vampire..." I said weakly staring at the sun

"I'll take noon session then since it's when I'm at full energy" Night Hunter said Via crystal messenger

"Fine, I'll take morning session, guess I'll enjoy this" forge said with a grin

"Ok that leaves me with afternoon then huh" creeper hunter said he usually wears a full iron Tank anrmor above his clothes but his clothes was that he wears black sleeveless shirt a black pants with white shoes and a silver chain in his hands and silver hunger games : dragon necklace

"Also I may request Blaze Roamer joining us since it will make him better at that situation, you know 2 against 1 with the latter only owning 1 sword also it can make blaze better at combat" creeper said

"sure, request granted" I agreed

Just then someone calls them

"Oh um sorry for disturbing, but your 'supposed' meeting at this place is just... Well weird?" A stranger said confusingly

We were actually at the middle of the stage there was currently someone singing at the stage then they looked at us confused we were at the farthest back while the stranger was the singer's brother

"Wait how did we get here? In fact is this even possible" I said pointing at the green particles around us which reminded me of...

"PIXEL!" I yelled which made everyone silent then suddenly a girl appeared behind me poking my buns which made me jump

"Well then I was spotted huh? This prank is the best!" She laughed while I just glared at her but the others confused and embarrassed

"Since I can't be angry forever But I'll forgive you if you sing with her as punishment" pointing at the singer her face was dumb founded

"I hate you, but I accept, it was worth it" she says then we left I heard he sing

I whispered to myself "oh notch... Her voice is beautiful..." Actually since I was holding the crystal messenger without me knowing night knew and he told the others

"Wait you like her!" Forge yelled

"Why didn't you tell me! We could of helped!" Creeper exclaimed loudly

"I said that I like her voice Dang it night!" I said running away using my bat form

(Forge's POV)

"Well that worked out well" I said laughing

"Well better hurry then I'll go to my training grounds I already sent him a message to meet me at 9 there" I said as I walked away it was actually 8 now I wondered why they at least had a concert this early I just shrugged that off

(Scarlet's POV)

'Yawn' "FINALLY I got out of Clara's tight hug" I said at the living room wearing my iron RSC armor over my clothes well time to go I brought my 2 Small Iron Swords, 2 redstone-iron katana, and 2 diamond sword plus my Giant diamond BSword

"Well I'm just gonna take some bread and leave" I said as I left a note saying that Clara can have the mansion to herself and she can bring any of her friends just no partying... Until I got back then I'll be back by after 10 tonight

"Well let's see where and when is my tutor for today" I said as I opened my crystal messenger forge send me a mail saying

"Meet me at my training grounds where you first met me and we will use your small swords this training and it starts at 9 if your fucking late I'll kill you" I can tell his pretty angry cause he was forced to take morning session...

"Well time to go" I ran I fly outside the city cause he lives outside the city... I think my curse actually only works if I am to meet people outside the city but since I met all my friends excluding forge met inside the city it's ok luck, but I don't know why it won't work on forge but I'm glad

As I reached the dark dome outside the city the interior was pretty dark and large compared to the outside almost every part if the dome is actually a forest which I think forge practices stealth and assassination as I got to the entrance I read a note saying "you are only allowed to use small swords and your dark magic nothing else if you manage to see me and put your swords at my neck then I'll teach you my skills" I feel like I'm being challenge by a demon itself so I went in disabling my other 2 elements and equipping my iron short swords

I quickly used shadow clone which made me have walk in a trail of myself which turned my eyes completely black to make me not spottable by my eyes but I can see... Well a little there was dim glowstone lights at the roof but that's just it so it's pretty dark I heard some footsteps since when I use dark magic my senses at dark places triples

"I see you have quite a good technique there but you won't be able to survive" he whispered but I heard this place also had a respawn system then I heard him from a bush attacking me as I hit it it disappeared knowing it's an illusion I used my swarm spawn technique to make me have clones for real then used invisibility to hide myself

(Forge's POV)

this guy his better at me at shadow magic... But I'm better at being an assassin I grinned then aimed a power meter at him decreasing his powers to half he got hurt a bit then I attacked him again this time I got his left arm which made him drop his left weapon and hurt but he just ignored it I like his willpower

(Scarlet's POV) ( I like switching POV's don't hate I fan!)

My left hand hurt but I ignored it, I got used to the darkness then suddenly I can see in the dark? I quickly remember when I'm using dark magic at hard times I'll get night vision I saw him behind me grinning I quickly jumped away then advanced at him I hit him the chest but it didn't work much but I can tell his hurt...

"Your more... Powerful in your dark magic than I thought" he whispered while he admits

I didn't have time to react he cuts my foot of it hurts then I took the chance to hit him by throwing my weapon at his face he got hurt I can tell we both disappeared

(Returning to the real Fighters) (never expected them to be clones huh?)

The pain returned to me but since I'm not actually hurt I can still survive I saw him in the top of the trees looking hurt then I took the chance to hit him which then made us clash our sword as he turned around we kept hitting each other occasionally leaving a Mark at his face and him on mine we were both tired cause we decided to fight face to face I used my shadow clone advanced technique which me use clones and go silent I stayed at my spot then replaced myself with a clone then made others left and right until I surrounded him he look frightened but brave at the same time then all my clones attack leaving me a few second pause then bam I hit him in the heart he dropped dead then he respawned

"Well... GG I guess" he said sadly

"Heh now can we go you teach me some skills" looking at myself I don't feel much pain and I wasn't even swearing to tell truth... I wasn't serious I wanted to do it but I somehow can't not counting my other swords and magic restriction... I just don't really know you know the feeling that you want to kill someone but you kinda don't want to think about it yeah that feeling

"Sure whatever also I never really got serious..." He said in a sarcastic yet annoyed tone

"Sure whatever you say" I said eyes turning brown only finally been a while since my eyes returned to normal

"Say do you know shadow strike?" He asked in tone of seriousness

"Well i heard of it but never learned it" I said

"Well good I'm teaching you that plus other moves In one touch" he said as he used shadow transmitter then touched my forehead

"Now you know my shadow magic now go it's almost noon here have some vegetables I won't let you eat meat until night gives you one" he said as he gave me basket of cooked vegetables he actually don't eat meat much since he is an assassin...

"Well time to tell you about your next session" he said after I ate all of it

"Next you already know that you got to go to Night hunter well he said you will fight at his house now go or I'll hunt you down tonight! " he said to me as I ran

"Well then good luck" he said to me through himself as I last hear him

"Well for someone who is named night hunter he seems to pick the hottest part of the day as his practice time" I said as I fly to night's house

as I arrived here I saw a battle court at the back of his house then there he was standing in the red corner I'm guessing I'm blue as I landed I quickly pulled out my 2 redstone-iron sword then my eyes changed to orange as I got ready

"Well you're in a hurry" he replied then we took our signature pose then Slash!

I hit him through his clothes ripping his right sleeves he hit my helmet off and took some hair with it

"That's it!" I shouted as I got my eyes to turn red-orange then I ran at him, hitting him at his face which made it bruise and pushed back

"Heh not bad but not good enough as he crashed his 2 swords to my chest which made it break and hit the side of my tummy which hurted but I didn't care but I kinda had a dazed vision I spoke in my mind "remember there's a respawn system here... I'm not gonna die here" I said as I took off my remaining armor which was almost close to breaking

"That's... It now I'm angry!" I said with my eyes adding some tint of black my speed tripled and my strength doubled I hit him a lot but seems not hurt at all he was grinning made me more angry then there... The evil inside took over

"Finally your out, time to see the real deal!" He said as he gets his serious face on and then... That I lost control I can still see what's happening but I can't control myself even my face which was an devil's grin we clashed swords with each hit sending waves of sound and wind away we kept fighting until I was finally calming down and him grinning while being hurt then when I calmed down and got my senses back, he then almost fall when he caught himself then stood back up

He was a strong guy stronger than Marc at that but other than that he can easily lose... I never saw him defeated but he was still grinning he spoke also I think my eyes turned to a brown-blue color

"Hey give me that enchanted apple" he said as he ate it, it quickly killed him which exploded some xp around then he revived it seems to be the best way since he can't heal from that damage

"You can't beat me on that well almost... But I can tell you can beat Marc all you need now is my abilities right?" He said with his creepy grin on I can't help but laugh a bit by his face grinning in any situations then my eyes turned a bit of yellow

He quickly attacked my body with his other yellow sword it goes through my stomach but it seemed to hurt but not kill as he pull it off the sword had no blood but I almost spitted out blood if he didn't offer me some water I drank It I understand that it feels good at your mouth and body but using it for a bath I still don't understand it feels good to swim but that other than that I don't know

"Well this is my copycat sword which makes all the skills of the holder copy to the one that is hurt unless that person is strong he will die" he explained now take this grub on I splayed a lot of meat-based animals just for your reward now eat up

He commanded me, now I ate it hungry from blood lose and just eating vegetables without other meals

"Well you can rest you still have an hour after all" he said as I rested in the bed for 30 minutes now I'm refreshed

"Hey can you help me on something?" I asked him

"Yeah what?" Can you visit the town and take something that griffin Roamer was suppose to give me say Roaming so he can give you that (not griffin ray)

"Yeah sure well wanna go on a practice battle before leaving" he asked me

"No thanks I'm gonna go there early" I said

"Well ok your next session is on creeper hunter and another one I didn't listen to who it is... He is at the town's battle arena" he said to me as I got ready (fun fact creeper hunter and night hunter aren't related)

"Well then see ya also there seems to be a ball above you getting bigger" I said as I left

(Night's POV)

Wow he's right it is getting bigger I should tell the others" then before I got to look away it hit me

"DANG IT SCARLET!" I yelled angry

**_AUTHORS NOTE: also know that the OC creator of night hunter is as dumb as him well hope you like this better leave a review about this and tell me if it's good or bad and leave a suggestion if you have any, also that I won't be needing OC's until further notice (most from a friend of mine sending me a lot!) also do you like the joke I put at the end if not then whatever well see y'all later Nighters!_**


	8. Training 202: sword fighting - part 2

**_Well here is part 2 of training 202 well... That's just it this is posted on the same day as the previous update well see you later Nighters! I almost missed tiny chance to post I lucky! Also blaze i would like to request that your OC's can fall in love with my OC's if not then I'll use other OC's_**

(Scarlet's POV)

When I ran I quickly heard a scream from where I came from

"DANG IT SCARLET!" He yelled

At the outside I was smirking while on the inside laughing my mind off anyways as I heard him yell I quickly fly it was 2:40pm in the afternoon I need to get to creeper hunter quickly

|15 minutes later|

"Well that was lucky I made it" I said as I looked at the building it was a arena same as ours but smaller when I got in the place was empty except for 2 people standing at the other side of the fighting area then we walked to the center

"Welcome scarlet this is blaze Roamer you will be fighting us today" creeper said pointing at her she has dark brown shoulder length hair that covers right eye eyes amber colored slightly tan dark brown vest with one white collar and one light brown collar, light brown shirt with a small picture of a flame, dark brown knee length cargo pants, black belt that hold a small journal, and black has dragon-like wings then she shouted

"WAIT what! I thought I was here for ice cream!" She said which made us blush

"NOT THAT ICE CREAM as in the one we but outside and is cold" she said annoyed then he stomped at our foot my eyes turned COMPLETELY green she hurt me that hard?

"OW!" We both yelled in unison

"Well anyways if you were here for the wrong hearing can you help me train this guy" creeper said holding his red hurt feet

"Yeah sure" she said without care

"Well then for our session you have to use 1 sword any type me and her will use iron sword" creeper said then he was punched in the arm

"I have a name you know!" She said angry, boy they make a cute couple

"Well ok you say so" I said holding a diamond sword

"That seems fair enough also you can't eat anything and you can't use potion plus you can't go outside the arena" creeper said with blaze then getting ready actually I know them both since they were part of team Legendz to and she is actually tactican while creeper is a ground soldier this will be fun my eyes turned red with yellow (A/N she actually fought creeper at the tournament and she won then lose to Dio)

"Well here... We..." I can't hear I was pushed by wind and attacked by lighting I simply got hurt but I blocked it with my sword which I succeeded on then I used light magic to barrier the magic for me to pursue them then I noticed blaze wasn't there then suddenly I felt a hit in my stomach

"Heh slow reaction you don't fit being leader" she said when I lowered my head

Then I grinned as I disappeared from her punch as I exchanged myself with my dark minion then I put my sword on hector neck which he escaped from as he used lightning reflex to kick my foot I fell down

"Ok if I were an amateur I would of surrender to that" creeper said

"If I were a amateur I would of punched his face" blaze teased

"Shut it" creeper said

I used this chance to cast wind and push him off then darkness to be invisible I used shadow clone advanced to make clones then the shadow strike move

The shadow clones distracted creeper while I used shadow strike on blaze which made me be surged by darkness then enchant my sword with darkness 30 I don't know what that is but once I hit blaze she fainted but after that hit it damaged me strongly but I survived now creeper was clearing up the clones I quickly healed using holy light by light magic then I'm better of course the pain is still there then I used wind to attract him as soon as all of my clones disappear he was quickly moved by me then I used my sword to hit him... Clash!

He was able to block it with his sword on time then he kicked my face he quickly used lightning to disappear with the speed of light as I was about landed I was pushed up by a punch then punched down-left punched up again punched right punched down then I was about to land I saw him heading for a kick at me then I used light to blind him then as he was able to see again he landed at the ground destroying the land then he got out weak then I slashed his head off... Then he respawned again and blaze woke up I beat them on 2 on 1 hah! My eyes returned to brown

"Well good job there mister" blaze said angry but seeing through it she liked me

"Um, well sorry I have a girlfriend" I said seeing through her angry face

"Did I say anything like that!" She said as she punched me with an angry blushing face

"Ouch!" I yelled hurt eyes having a bit of green

"Well anyways you know your stuff but you don't know my moves well here" creeper said as he slapped my bun with strength I feel power enter me...

"OUCH! What the... Ok thanks for the skills... I guess" I said to him green turning to a lighter version

"Well since your strong here" she said annoyed then she kissed my cheeks which gave me power

"Um, thanks but i think you fit better with creeper here" I said without thinking which gave me a double punch from both of them ok seriously my eyes kept turning green dang it!

"Don't Think Of That again or I'll kill you" they said in unison which made them angry at each other yup they fit together alright I used that chance to leave and eat some bread cause it's already 5:40 pm well I still have 20 minutes

I actually know where Edward likes to fight / train at so I flew as soon as I knew then got to an area away from the area away from my friends and away from the world... Nah just kidding he actually has a fighting area under his basement and it is huge... Bigger than the house and just in case the fight goes rough he put obsidian below the floor boards of his house then I got there 5:50 it was a 10 minute trip yep

"Hey anyone home" I knocked at the door opened by his butler... Yeah I'm part of the Nighter family yet I still don't have a butler

"Ahh yes, scarlet Nighter right it's a pleasure to meet someone from the Nighters family Edward has been expecting you... Well actually he thought you'll be here 10 minutes later right now his taking a bath at the hot springs room you can go there if you want" the butler explained

"Yeah ok guess I'll visit him" I said as I go to the directed spot then I went in then stripped myself showing my muscular body then took a towel then I walked in he wasn't surprised then I took off the towel and sat at the rock close to his then my eyes turned yellow from the sensation

"So... You had hot springs huh?" I asked

"Well yeah cause unlike bathing which does nothing hot springs heals injuries and makes you relaxed" Edward said as he relaxed

"Yeah you got that right I actually need to heal to all the torture they have done to me" I said referring to forge, night, creeper and blaze

"So how's your life" I asked stopping the silence

"Pretty good still single" he replied

"What do you mean I thought you and pixel were dating" I asked which made him dip a little

"What are you talking about!" He said blushing from either the hot spring or her

"Well both of you are close and all so I thought both of you were dating" I replied

"Actually... I have a crush on her..." He confessed

"Well man, being like you from the past let me give you some tips" I said calmly

"One always be yourself ok? Then two this is a question do you feel that your heart hurts and is beating fast and skipping one at times if she is around" I asked then I earn a slow nod at him "well let me tell you if that's true then you can move to three... Ask her out if she agrees 70% is that she likes you or 30% she just want to hang out if she denies... Don't give up remember as long as she is single she is still free" I explained to him then I noticed it's already 6:05 pm

"Well time to get up then" I said as I got out then going to inside then wore a warm bath robe colored red he got out wearing blue

"Well then as soon as we calm down we can start and thanks anyways for the tips" he said

"No problem just hope that she agrees also one more thing look at her expression when you ask her out it also defends on her mood" I said winking as I finally calm down then I changed to my clean patrol clothes the butler said he cleaned it while we were at the bath

Then we go down to the arena it had almost every practice possible archery to fishing... Yeah

"Ok your first training is for you to beat my butler using this" he handed me a long stick with spikes the butler also got one and changed to a more fighting outfit a black Kung fu clothes

"Well are you ready sir?" The butler asked me politely I gave him a nod then my eyes turned red and yellow I attacked him then continued the combo but he dodged every attack then he whacked me on the face with the stick I spitted a blood then used light magic to add sharpness 10 and speed 50 to my weapon and me I was quick it was faster than sound but slower than light he still dodged every attack but I noticed he has bruises all over his face it was only the sight that was missing not the damage

Nikolai clapped his hands which made us stop using his human manipulation technique he can only use it once a day

"Ok that's enough scarlet I suppose that you have figured out my butler's magic right?" He asked me releasing us

"Yeah he can make people see illusions but with little concentration you can see the damage you make to him" I answered

"Correct but my butler actually held back if you use it full power you can make it look that if they hit you multiply you still don't look hurt that's also apart of dark magic" he said

"I knew that but never really saw it real life and I never bothered to learn it" I said

"Well now take out your Diamond BSword it's time for us to fight" then we ate a potion of regeneration 6 - 30 seconds once it's over we will start fighting it's always like this between us then... 0 it started!

We rushed at each other then he quickly appeared behind me I turned then suddenly I was hit in the back of me then the illusion disappeared

"First trick and you already fell for it" he said but I don't know where

"Then I thought carefully then knew one technique sense sacrifice for a limited time I can weaken one sense to increase the other I took away my taste then my eyes, ears, smelling and feeling increased then I can see a see through shadow of him I quickly hit him which made him appear heh good now let's see if you can manage this then suddenly...

I was blind now since it's useless I sacrifices my eyes for the remaining three I can hear his foot steps I jumped away evading an attack then I attacked him I heard a blow on him then he made my smelling disappear I can only feel and hear then I felt the ground crumble I quickly used my wind attack to push him I heard where he crashed then I almost hit him then he touched my ear then... their I'm only able to feel the worst situation I used my sword to just hit him randomly with lucky hits we clash swords then hit his skin it was getting hard then I decided I sacrificed all four senses for 30 minutes for my feeling then I quickly was able to spot him I hit a lot now then an hour passed now we were tired then I used wind to for an invisible blade to increase my range then I twirled it hit him and almost the butler then as all my senses return I saw him respawn

"Well congratulation you are now a master swordsman and archer" he congratulates me

"Well it's still 9:13 pm do you want to eat with us yeah sure" I replied we ate some fancy food then I hurried home after that it was 9:47 pm when I got home Clara was sleeping already at the couch with the tv on I got in then closed the tv i didn't want to wake her up then I decided to lift her to our room i laid her there as I changed to my sleeping clothes black t shirt with blue sleeves it's actually plain with grey jogging pants when I got in she was still sleeping peacefully she actually wore her sleeping clothes

"Well time to sleep" I said as I laid down at her side when I felt her warm skin I just looked at her then she woke up a bit then see me in our bed she smiled and hug me she said "love y..." She fell asleep "love you too" I said I just hugged her then fell asleep

_**Authors Note: well this seems interesting also tomorrow I'll make a one-shot story well I need inspiration remember I'm using western time so expect it at morning there tomorrow eastern time users! See ya later Nighters! Remember to leave a review at this and I'll continue this at Monday bye!**_


	9. Sickness Overload

_**So what up its friday thanks for reading this chapter until now and us reaching close to an hundred views in just a week I hope that you read this story till the end I think this will reach 30 to 40 chapters also this has some fluff so unlike the first 2 love-like chapters this one is important to the story anyways see you at the bottom, Nighters!**_

(Scarlet's POV) (eyes yellow)

Yawn, I just woke up and this time Clara wasn't here I think she is downstairs I saw the time... Yeah 9 I don't really care training starts at 3 pm well I changed to a different clothes today I wore a green jacket with a hood and have at black t-shirt I had black pants and shoes I have a chain in my wrist

As I got down I found her cooking breakfast and since I actually have time I can walk her to work her work is at 11:30 am anyways she just made oatmeal for me and once my life I like healthy food nah just kidding I eat oatmeal a lot

"Hey there" I said she turned around then we kissed

"So what's your progress at training?" she asks me after we parted

"Pretty good every fight successful" I responded then I looked to find her making a steel-cut oats and it was almost finished I sat then told her

"Later I'll take you to the mine's ok, also we are adding a new member to the RSC I kinda want to ask you to join" I asked her she just faced me after it was done

"Yeah sure, I'll participate on it" she responds calmly

"Well eat up!" She says giving me and her an bowl of oatmeal after we ate it was quite good time was 10:30... 1 hour to go I sighed well guess I'll just hang with Clara then... It sounded so much better In the mind of my mind!

"Hey wanna do q and a" I said

"Sure we got time" she said

"Well... Did you like someone before me" I asked

"Yeah actually but it was only tv you know... TV crush" she answered

"Well same to you" she asked me

"Your the only girl I liked... Well I guess I liked Sonia Resonance in the past but she... Well her family... died... But I have you know" I said looking sad

"I'm sorry to remind you about that" she comforted me

"Well then... When did you have a crush on me" I asked

"A few days after I met you, same thing to you" she said

"Well for me it's when we met, ok ummm... Favorite... Singer" I asked

"Well it's Bruno mars" she answered (true fact) "you umm how about how did you find to like me? I mean I'm a citizen your a noble..."She asked me

"Well... At first I liked you cause your beautiful then when I got to know you more and more... Well I kinda fell for you, you seem so special, you're giving me the feeling of that someone took my heart off of my chest to just kiss the heart... Easier way to say it is that I'm in love" I answered her which made her hug me then kiss me on the lips we kissed passionately until we parted for air

"I love you... You know that right? You won't replace me with anyone right?" She asked me "of course I know that and why would I replace a perfect girl with someone" I answered with my eyes full of violet "we kissed some more before we breathed for air once again this time it was longer... I actually plan on marrying her after all of this problem is solved "leadership fight, helping the celebs, solving some mysterious questions about herobrine" I love her.. I love her... It kept repeating in my mind.. Then I quickly pushed her to lay on the couch I then started... She kept shouting

"NO STOP, PLEASE ILL DO ANYTHING!" She gasped for air as she kept repeating that voice

"I'll never stop" I said with an evil grin

"STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP TICKLING ME!" She shouted _(A/N yeah right damn perverts it's rated T not M!)_

"Fine.."I pouted as I stopped tickling her

"Well it's 11:18 time to go to work, dear" I said

"Haha funny let's go then" she said then I lifted her in my back with her hands on my neck

"Fine I'll take this as my reward" as she hugged my neck more and I tell you her figure doesn't lie she is really light!

"Well then lezz go then" I said as we left... Outside the city

"Hey you have been quiet now" I said looking at her with a confused face

"Don't worry I'm fine" she assured me but I'm not pretty sure...

"Well here we are" I said as she got down looking at the ground

"Hey do you want me to stick with you?" I asked her

"No, no I'm fine I'm just... Dazed" she said as she walked out of control then she tumbles but I catch her

"Your not fine!" I said as I touched her head it was burning like the nether! (Eyes red and blue then green)

"Your hot dang it! Earlier you were just fine" I shouted angry eyes turning red as I carried her bridal style to the hospital it was pretty quick

I gave her to a doctor who puts her on a bed then moves the bed to a room I was then left outside waiting...

"Darn it... Why did it have to happen now we were just having fun earlier..." I whispered angry then sat at the chair a lot of people... Well mostly girls called my name excited but ignored them as to tell them that someone inside that room is close to me... When they noticed this they whispered a sorry then left

"Hush... scarlet she will be alright... Will she be? I don't know... I can't imagine losing her... I can't imagine living life without her somehow I was just doing it last week so why change?... I can't live life without her beautiful voice... I love her too much" I whispered to myself in a praying position then I looked up to see the door still closed as I prayed for her I fell asleep... |1 hour|

"HUH!? Wait oh it's been an hour now huh, wish she's alright" then I noticed the doctor in the hallway talk to me

"Oh your awake the girl is inside there resting" he simply said as he checked his list again as I walked in I saw her beautiful face... I can't stop crying... Is she in a coma? Is she just sick and resting... Or is she dying soon from cancer" I kept changing thoughts of her death I cried holding her hand...

"I'm gonna cancel today's training to watch over her" I whispered

"No don't you can do it go now" I heard someone say I looked up to see her smiling

"I'm not gonna leave you! Your sick, I said" I said with my eyes blue and red and green

Wait I CAN leave her but in someone's care I thought as I used (super) advanced shadow clone he is an exact can only be used once a week but can be killed in 20 hits no matter who it is... Half the pain goes to me

"Can.. You watch her... I need to train..." I said getting and looking hurt by myself...

"Sure you can count on you..." He said looking and sound just like me... Depressed

_**AUTHORS NOTE: ok since i am in a hurry I canceled the training session in today's chapter and made some sad part... What's a story without it well tomorrow I'll post just relax and sleep... I need friends :P also please give me suggestions and stuff at the reviews section and I'll see y'all later Nighters! Bye!**_


	10. 100 views special : notch and herobrine

_**HEY GUYS! Scarlet here and I'm updating this right now cause I was expecting this story to reach 100 next week but wow 5 days and it's already 100+ so I'm here putting an extra chapter for reading my chapters and all please spread the world of this story and leave a review and I'll see you Nighters at the bottom (also if you read my first one-shot then I should tell you this is unrelated to that)**_

(Third person view) 10 years ago...

As we look at the city above the clouds of Minecraftia there stood a city much bigger than the Minecraftia city, it was made with a lot of colored blocks a lot of design and a lot of Valkyrie and angels there they were citizens of minecraft

Inside one of the biggest buildings, well second biggest building in a dark room a man was sleeping peacefully he wore cyan shirt, purple pants, grey shoes he has light brown skin, dark brown hair and a happy sleeping, face who is he?... He is not Steve... Right he was notch's brother herobrine

Yawn... "Well what time is it?" He asked himself then looked at the clock his eyes were pure white no iris and it was glowing which made the room light up

"Dang! I'm late! He growled as he left the room became dark once more he was heading through the long hallways leading to a bridge which led to the tower itself

"Welcome sir herobrine" one said once herobrine passed him "good morning sir" another said it was like that everyday herobrine being late, the workers greeting him and him walking to the staff room with everybody looking at him being late as usual

"Welcome, herobrine just on time" notch said smilling herobrine grunted guess he slept late last night

(Herobrine's POV)

"Well this couldn't get any better it was same old! same old" herobrine thought "it is always like this me being... Oh wait the author said that already

"Shush you! You may be herobrine but you can't break the fourth wall here" I shouted then everyone glared at him while he just smirked

"Ok, ok geez no need to glare at my handsomeness" he said proud of himself

"Anyways" notch said rolling his eyes "back on topic we need to get Steve's body from the nether but we need a sacrifice..." Notch said emphasizing the last word somehowI can't ignore howeverly, is that a word?

"A sacrifice huh... What about Jeb over there" I joked still smirking which made Jeb look scared and everyone looking at me

"Well... Actually that's a great idea" notch joined the joke which made Jeb looks like he wants to cry (I'm sorry about this but it's humor type so) "but seriously though he can't cause he... Well actually we all equally help at improving this world" notch said serious

"Hmmm... This is a rough decision since I can't cause I'm the one controlling the mobs from invading the cities of Minecraftia"

"Well we need to not think about it for now cause it's getting us... Depressed we just need to think this through, find another way, and all" I announced seriously

"Well we have another way but it's much harder than the other since it can cause a huge destruction and a lot longer since we actually CANT communicate with the overworlders" notch said with a matter of fact tone

"We will find another way if possible but for now let's dismiss the meeting" said said

As everyone leaves it was only me and notch

"I know what your thinking brother, the answer is no, it will be harder for you to control the mobs from there and Steve wouldn't let you sacrifice yourself for him" notch said reading my mind

"Then I'm gonna take a crystal frequency and a crystal messenger also a mob reader to take with me also tell Steve that I didn't sacrifice myself for him... Tell him I left for a 20 year trip to the Atum dimension... I can return here in the least in 20 years for since I was born in the nethers data" I answered him

"Give me time to think of that... But since your reason is indeed true... Your decision has made it to the recommendations" notch said sadness in tone

"Well then I'll give you a week to think of that if you don't answer then I'll force someone to go there" I say jokingly threatening

"Haha funny but let's discuss this for tomorrow" he said then I left

"Well then time to check on the barracks to train new fighters" I said to myself

(Unknown POV)

Herobrine left the office and goes to the barracks I'm already used to this type of spying he never seems to notice and when I have the chance I'll control his body and remove his sanity" a dark shadowed person said (can you tell? Who this is no hints good luck)

(Notch's POV)

As herobrine left I thought of something

"Herobrine... You really miss him huh? He was your best friend... You're brave enough to do it yourself if I don't agree with your plan... No choice I guess" I said looking a bit sad but happy

"Well then time to activate the nether portal..." I whispered to tell truth Steve isn't just trapped there he was actually turned to stone at the center of a lava ocean with him standing on a nether brick platform

"I looked at the portal to see the image of Steve it's state was he was just standing closed eyes, with sword almost touching the nether brick In attempt to destroy it

He was a hero... He actually had a son then it had a son then a daughter a chain of blood reaction then one of the descendants got to be one with a Nighters families descendant and that was the grandpa and grandma of scarlet Nighter...

"Well then guess we have no choice we need to tell Minecraftia of the prophecy but it will take atleast 10 years for Steve to regain his powers once he heals" I said as I destroy the obsidian to just place it again it made the portal die down...

"Well then this is it actually to tell truth unlike Steve, herobrine will be able to survive the nether curse and still venture the nether, also I need to return to the real world now well then tomorrow I'll announce the decision" I said as I entered a chrome like portal which led me to the real world...

_**AUTHORS NOTE: hey guys did you like this chapter well then leave a review then suggest stuff also about this particular chapter is that every 100 views I will reveal a story of herobrine and notch note that it will only be short it will act as an special story well then that's all then see you on monday Nighters! Bye! (Then if your an old reader you go to my profile If I somehow update a new story cause I canceled VR games then you found that I also deleted my other story Minecraftia Legendz : reason it will be re-written cause it has gone on hiatus and I thought of a new storyline for it so get on mah next level strats!) **_


	11. Training 303 : sense training

_**hola readers scarlet here and today I am here with a new chapter of this story it's been a week and now I can continue the story my head hurts right now and all but that is not enough to stop me but once it's gone I'll be able to write 2 stories a day! Well then see you at the bottom side Nighters!**_

(Clara's POV)

I was at the hospital room, I was sick and all but I'm fine it's just twice as strong and all but I need to rest I woke up to find scarlet holding my hand he said he would cancel he's training today I said that he needs to go so he made a clone to watch over me then he left...

"I'll protect you... I promise" the clone of scarlet said he was made exactly like him so it's not a surprise then I once again fell to the dream world I woke up to be in a room of cloud-like color scheme and there was a desk and a chair facing away from me

"Welcome... It seems we picked the right person" a man said as he turned the chair to find notch he was emotionless then he continued

"I need your help you do know scarlet right? Well if possible can you tell him something important" he said to me still emotionless

"Wait I'm not dead... Am I?" I said afraid he just shook his head

"No, dear child this is just a message for it's been a long time since we connected to Minecraftia" he responded to me I was relieved

"Thanks... Sir notch right? I may ask what is the reason of my sickness" I asked him boldly

"Ah that well it seems that when I communicate with someone they will get sick for a day and to tell it from the normal sickness it's twice as strong but it won't kill anyone I assure you" he explained to me

"Well then Back on topic I need you to tell scarlet about..." He explained

(Scarlet's POV)

I left the hospital as I told them that my clone will stay there overnight they understood this and all now I was heading for our sense master griffin Roamer he is actually the sister of blaze Roamer and is good enhancing our senses and part of the people that are good at bows

I flew to our arena you know the place where we did the tournament but that wasn't our place it was the place beside it it was pretty dark a few more feet from there it was known as the dark forest yeah straight forward then he stood there there he was actually short he had a dark brown hair with red and silver headset dark brown eyes that are nearly black slightly tan black unzipped hoodie, dark gray shirt with a pokeball on it, dark green shorts, and red converses has dark brown and black wings

"Well then seems your ok, I heard what happened don't worry she's only sick she'll be ok" griffin said to me a bit cold and a bit comforting

"Well thanks then let's start I guess we'll do it there at the forest?" I asked which gave me a nod then we started walking to the dark forest once were there

"Ok you have five senses : sight, hearing, smelling, feeling and tasting but we won't include taste since it's not needed in combat" he said as he gave me some items

"For now you need to feel where I lead you through your feet" he said as he lead me through the dark forest

"Ok... Right now were at a gravel road then... A dirt area... And why am I standing on a mud? And now I'm on a log" I said to him

"Very good though that this is pretty normal you now need to go through an harder version of feeling it" he said as he handed me that seems to be a iron sword

"Now you need to fight me but you have to feel where I am i have disabled your other senses other than hearing but once this starts I'll remove it now go..." He said as then I lost my hearing I can feel a heavy thing coming which I dodged at the nick of time then a wave of heavy wind was touching me then as it hits I move out of place to avoid it

It continues as then I feel something heading to my head, hand and feet I then decided to jump back successfully then I was finally able to hear again

"Very good now let's try smelling" he said as he disabled everything except that

"I smell... A chunk of wood getting more... Smelly" I said then I faced the smell then I cutter it with my sword it was successful then I smell a metal going right at me then I evaded then I hit it then finally I smell a cow and a wolf I attacked the wolf then I killed it then I also killed the cow for food

"Well done seems you even protected a pray... Then kill it anyways" he said right after he returned my senses

"Now let's try hearing practice remember you can only hear things coming at you so try not to panic now I'm again blind and everything... Except I can still here

I then hear his blade unsheathed then the sound of it forcing the wind out of its way I evaded it then the blade kept pushing the wind then it stopped then I hear arrows being loaded so once I hear it shoot I evaded it a wave of arrows keeps shooting I avoided everything it was hard a few almost hitting me

"Well done now try using your sight in the dark to see me and some obstacles" he said giving me my sight but taking away my hearing

"Thanks for giving me my sight back even though it's dark!" I tried to say even though I didn't hear myself then I saw some swords appear I avoided it then I see a sword appear at the side of me then I avoided it again the problem : I can't see my back side I still somehow sensed an arrow coming at me at the back then I avoided again then finally I was given back my every sense

"Well done your senses have extended but not to my extent yet here are your skills needed" he said as he aimed a spirit arrow at me which didn't hurt but instead sprayed all over me

"Wow thanks... Actually you could of done this from the start and do the practice since your sense of everything is stronger than the others" I said confused

"Well actually I just tested you if your worthy to be the new leader without my help which is correct" he answer my question

"Now then it's already 2:11 pm I'll go home since training is over" he said as he left me alone

"Well ok I guess this is a good way to practice my senses" I said as I navigated through the forest... Once I was out

"Oh man! It took me an hour to get out " I said as I looked at my watch it is 3:12 pm

"Hmm guess I'll just take some simple hamburger I'm not really hungry..." I said to myself then I came across a familiar friend

"Hey there scarlet how's your training and such, also I heard about Clara is she ok?" Dio asked me with a worried face

"Yeah, I think she's ok... I hope also my training is fine" I answered plainly

"Hey wanna go visit her? Also tomorrow you'll go to forge's dome for strategy practice" he said to me

"Yeah guess we need to, also I was already informed by it already so yeah" I said as we head for the hospital

_**AUTHORS NOTE: well this is my story this Monday since I had a headache I won't be able to post 2 chapters this day for tomorrow I'll post 2 chapters then continue on until I finally finish this story then finally start the more-wanted sequel which I totally agree well see you next time Nighters!**_


	12. Life within The Mind

_**Hey guys here it is my first chapter of today's double take and now To tell truth in this stories in between the fight with Marc and the tournament it is actually being planned so it will take longer but once I reach the fight with Marc after that I'll finally be able to post chapter almost everyday and I'll be able to move on to the sequel of this thank you for reading up till now and I'll see you all Nighters at the bottom side**_

(Clara's POV)

I ran my head to some thoughts as I listen to notch explain to me what I have to say to scarlet

"Well then Back on topic I need you to tell scarlet about a prophecy of Minecraftia in a few months after he possibly the leader..." I cutter him off

"Wait... Possibly?" I asked

"Well to tell truth I don't provide the future you minecrafters do, I only do some updates on things to further this society and if your asking about the rare ruby legacy it is hidden from plain sight and can't be found anywhere in this world" notch explained to me

"Now again don't interrupt me, as I said after he possibly becomes the leader of team Legendz you need to help in on his journey and guide him on this info he will encounter famous celebrities and will help them if possible cause they are needed to be alive on the prophecy of the Nighter as of what I like to call it now, ok the thing is you need to rescue Herobrine from the nether" I was about to speak up when "and if you dare interrupt me" I shushed myself "anyways to rescue herobrine you have to battle the ender dragon in the end, in a dimension where endermen evolved into a dragon and destroyed Minecraftia..." This saddened notch but I don't dare interrupt

"And after that if he somehow has a group with him they are recommended to go to the portal home while he has to go on with the prophecy alone or with someone atleast the 2 of them" he finally rested his breath i was weirded out why was he not breathing until now

"And once he saves herobrine we will be able to control the mobs before their outbreak starts cause if they don't save him in a year the Mobs will be out of control and invade different cities unlike the usual small raids each attack will be dangerous so we need herobrine for that reason" he said

"Sir, notch I have a question... Scarlet won't... Die won't he?" I asked scared for the worst

"Well it depends dear child if he is strong enough he can survive but as I said I'm not the one to judge it now time is ticking and by that I mean it's already 3:15 pm in your world so you have to leave to eat some food" notch said as he suddenly vanished or in fact I vanished and then I woke up to find the scarlet sitting at the chair watching the tv

"Hey seems your awake here have some food even if your sick you still need to eat some nutrients I'm gonna feed you ok" he said to me I actually don't care cause he is just like scarlet cause I remember he was an exact clone but I just left that topic

"Hey thanks then, actually I figured out why I'm sick and all I should be able to go out by this night" I said to the clone then she touched my head then my neck... It continued for a few minutes then he spoke up

"Yeah your right but just in case you are to stay here until morning ok" he said to me comfortingly then I just ate the food he feeded me through the silver spoon it tasted really good and delicious this continued until it was 3:28 pm just them 2 people walked in one was scarlet one was his best friend Dio

"Hey, your awake seems you're feeling better than ever" he said to me jokingly but still comforting

"Well this seems awkward... Staring at 2 bodies of my best friend I mean" Dio said then i noticed there was indeed 2 Scarlet Nighter in the room we all laughed including the clone

"Well then we actually came to check up on you if it isn't noticeable" scarlet the 1st said to me

"Well, yes I'm fine I found out about the real reason I got sick... I'll explain it tomorrow once I get out" I answered his worriesness yes that's a word!

"Sure well then so... What now cause I have NO idea" Dio said jokingly which then earned him a push from the back

"OMG!, Lara are you ok? Did someone made you sick? Do you want me to do something to him?" A voice said which I recognized as Lily brown my best friend

"Wait, why are there 2 copies of your boyfriend here? Did your boyfriend somehow did this so that he watched you while he is away and your resting and entering a dream where you talk to some sort of king and explain to you some junk" she said to me so weirdly cause it was so true what the heck?

"What the... In fact that's actually what happened..." I said complete weirded out

"What the? How did you do that? What sort of trickery is this" Dio said once he finally stood up and weirded out same is to scarlet minus the standing up

"Wait I was right? I was just thinking of the impossible and thought that I make a joke about it" lily's eyes completely open with surprise

"Well yes that was right I'll explain it tomorrow just let me somehow get some rest ok" I said then I just lay down at the bed watching the tv for some sword fighting match... UGHH why can't I be the one there

"Well then since she is confirmed to be ok based on her attitude me and Dio will go" lily said commanding but happy

"Well ok well then see you tomorrow then bye" scarlet said then I noticed that he finally made his clone disappear to sit there beside me as we watch tv

"Well then since we're the only ones here I'll pretend to be the clone so that they would let me stay here tonight" scarlet whispered to me which I giggled a bit then a few moments watching the tv I fell asleep

(Scarlet's POV) (happy?)

I watched as she fell asleep she's so peaceful when she's sleeping

"Guess i have nothing to do but meditate in my state of mind" I whispered to myself

I learnt meditation when my senses were upgraded so when I do this I can do almost everything in just my mind but unlike the normal mind I can feel everything and the excitement of it

"Well then see you in an hour then..." I said as I drifted to the vault of my mind

"Here I can imagine things and make it appear in front of me like in real life plus also a dream world" I said to my own as a self introduction then I imagined the mythical wither suddenly appear for my own happiness then i remember I forget that I don't have my weapons equipped so I ran and hide to imagine it appear i quickly grabbed the 2 iron-redstone katana

"Darn it wither come at me bro" just then the wither fired a head at me

"Oh damn" I said as I quickly hit it for it to disappear only for it to explode

"Ok, I'm gonna need a bow for this... Dang" I imagined a bow with infinity 1, flame 1 punch 1 and unbreaking 7 and also an arrow to appear I quickly shot a lot of arrows and used some skills Dio gave to me like the barrage technique where I fire an arrow with magnetism 10 suddenly added which made it all attack the same area where the wither is, but then when that was done the wither suddenly had a barrier and it seems it's healing it self I fired some more arrows but this time it was deflected

"What the... Ok withers are confusing" I said then pulled out my katanas again I slashed him a lot and used a double edge where I do a jump then spin with 2 sword making me look like a spiked ball then it was hurt a lot but it quickly exploded a wither head at my face it hurts

"How dare you my beautiful face" I said jokingly which somehow make the wither eavesdrop then I quickly took the chance to slash one of its head which made that part explode then I shot the 2 katanas at the other head then it also exploded with one head left I used my Diamond BSword to hit it's head then it exploded it's head as the body turned it turned bigger until BAM! It exploded again hitting me with it's wave of explosion i guarded it with my BSword then I took the nether star

"Well this seems a wonderful thing wonder what to do with it..." I said as I got out of my mindscape

_**Well this seems a wonderful cliffhanger? Well then leave a review a beg you and seriously last time I had 5 days to get a hundred views now only 2 to 3 days in having to reach 200? I'm happy yay I just wish people would review some help on this also I'm asking is somehow my character is a bit of a Mary Sue? If so I'm sorry also I decided I would take a break and post a chapter this Thursday I need to rest but tomorrow my friend Will post the 200 views chapter seriously what the heck! I'm happy! That my story is being readed and yes it's a word get a dictionary you'll find it at an invisible page so guys as I leave you to the one and only pscyopath I'll see you later Nighters also note don't try searching for this guy he is not a writer here in FanFiction he only loves writing stories IRL and wastes his ballpen ink and paper**_

_hey guys! AntiSauser here but call me Anti and I'm the one assisting Scarlet on this and I hate his judgement over me but yeah I guess it's true now I'll be assisting him on writing stuff here and there and I will be sometimes breaking the walls here and now I'll have to leave for me to work on some stories plus this so when you see someone with flesh I'll be that person and say hi to me now bye!_


	13. Great Action, Greater Responsibility

_Hey there unknown strangers! It's me Anti and today I actually was LAZY writing this I much rather be writing on a book anyways here is the story of this herobrine and notch person... Just kidding I'm happy to write at Scarlet's story and I know notch and herobrine very well now then see you Nighters at the above side? Is that right I dunno I have to say that if I'm gonna write in this_

(Herobrine's POV) 5 years ago...

It's been awhile since I have seen another soul alive well A soul cause I'm a dead resurrected being anyways all I see are this pigmen and those baby-faced jellysquid

And some occasional wither skeletons and blazes I have made a castle out of netherrack by cooking them it's weird cause you have to cook them when the nethers is already not

I walked through the corridors of my castle as I passed a pigman "welcome master" it said in its own language but I can understand him cause I AM a mob tamer just then I received a message from my crystal messages I just got on the corner of the corridor to lay my back on while standing

"Hey there Steve here just saying how is your vacation at the Atum I'm guessing your battling some weird pyramids there so I guess I'll see you in a few more years then" i was happy that my brother didn't tell Steve about it of me being in the Atum and also me forcing a sacrifice to be taken

(Steve's POV)

I had just messages my best friend on how he is enjoying his 20 yeared (yes I do that a lot on my books) summer seriously though why would he choose Atum? If I was him I would go for twilight forest which I would to visit but I'm not one to question him... Last time I did that he haunted my sleeping habits for a year... Good memories but I'd say I'm proud of that brave and weird sacrificed being doing it for me

I walked through the corridors of the aether tower it was still confusing to me just then I pasted Jeb which was too much emotional "hey there Jeb say wanna hang with me for awhile" he just stared at me no emotion guess he is still offended with my juice prank... Hehehe classic but not original

(Unknown POV)

I just stared at the man with cyan talking to that emotional man seriously my master was angry at me for now getting herobrine but I guess this will do this Steve is a more legend than herobrine but both are as good

"Hey you! What are you doing here!" An Valkyrie said to me angry

"What? Oh I'm just taking a peek at the legendary Steve surely you must have heard of him?" I answered him plainly but afraid of him finding out

"Yeah I know that and all but why are you inside this tower it is completely restricted but I'll let you stay if you say your name to me" he said to me strictly

"Well... Umm no choice right?" I asked nervous "no stalling!" He said "fine it's Enderine" I responded afraid but not showing it

"Well knowing from the name your a girl ok but take off that very long robe, I won't know if I can trust you if your hiding your appearance" he said to me but I was afraid he would find out but just took off the robe

I had black hair and a violet eyes also I have white gloves and a black robe reaching to my legs and I had black shoes with white outlines I have a pretty normal skin tone

"Hmmm... Seems your a ender... But I somehow see pure goodness in you fine I'll let you slide welcome to the aether then miss Enderine" he said to me as he flied away

"Pure goodness... Maybe that's why I'm hesitating on a lot of things..." I just left Steve as I flew home cause I actually have ender wings but I can hide it to tell truth I'm not a normal ender but not the enderdragon but instead I'm the one between it... The enderdragon's daughter...

(Scarlet's POV)

I just got ready as I left mining it will probably be my last for I was entering the UHC entry contest it will be later afternoon so I just mined a lot of diamonds, emeralds and those resources I don't really need them but I guess I can't live forever on my given needs of my family do I? I actually almost keep falling to lava but I'm lucky someone was always close to me or else I would of been rousted in a few months ago as I mined actually a lot of people somehow hated me well some but that's just it also I always see Clara here... I have feelings for her but I never really show it directly

"Well it seems I have what I particularly need 2 stacks of emerald, 3 stacks diamond, 5 stacks of iron, 3 and a half stack of redstone, 6 stacks of gold, 1 stack of lapis lazuli" I checked my list and it's clear as I was about to leave I saw Clara in the outside doing the same

"Oh hi scarlet are you about to leave? Can I walk with you to the city?" She asked me as I was about to walk in front of her

"Sure why not also are you ok living on your own if you want you can stay with me I have TONS of rooms" I asked her worried for she has witnessed a sad life but happy at the same time

"Nah I'm fine also I heard about the UHC contest wanna watch them later?" She was cheerful today I just don't know what

"Well to tell truth I'm actually entering it" I said to her which then earned me a surprised look of her face

"Well that seems... Weird rich people usually don't have fighting skills and stuff like that" she said to me teasingly I always liked that about her

"Well actually remember I'm a descendant of Steve so I actually have the traits of him... Well some of them" I said to her confident

"Haha funny you look stupid then come with me to the city we need to hurry and eat" she ordered me strictly fake

"Hey I thought I was leading?" I asked her jokingly

"Ok, ok fine up you go your nobleness" she said to me as a revenge on my joke

As we arrived there we just ate at a local restaurant weirdly for us 13 year olds we actually live alone on our own separate houses then later the contest started...

"Welcome everyone to the 45th Official Royal Soldiers Court entry contest! This time we have 30 contestants and only 5 will be chosen now then as you May know we will go through archery, sword fighting, skills, and survival the judges will decide the five best of all of them and join the RSC

As I gone through the contest I was part if the 20 who failed at archery but in the sword fighting I was in the 7 best in skills I was in the 4 best, in the end we still had 10 remaining who are fit to join the ones who made it are

Me, Dio, Forge, Creeper, Night, And 5 others : we were given the chance to choose from different swords and bows everything is diamond class I chosen the 2 diamond katanas, Dio the diamond bow, forge 2 small diamond knife, creeper choose 1 diamond sword and night choose the same as mine we were all fighting until only the 5 of us stayed then we were awarded by finally be able to joining the RSC

|4 months later|

Night was in an outbreak he was killing people in a row but he never hurted anyone close to any of the ones in the RSC I was chosen as one of the people to chase him down with creeper as team captain as of what we know every team sent to him until now was killed we were getting ready to attack him when...

"I know that your there... I want to face Forge alone..." Night said for he was the best in all of us there but creeper was best at team captain role so... Then a few minutes they fought intensity in the Air we tried to help but all he said was "I'll do this alone!" He was angry like he just lost someone important to him

(Forge's POV)

'He... He killed my parents... He gave me this cursed hatred now... I'll kill him...' I thought then The anger overpowered me we started an intense battle and it seems I just knew that night is also from the outside world... The diamond blade I had was turned obsidian as my anger overflowed me that may be, his katana was turned into a aqua diamond color and the other with red inscriptions we often disappear from plain sight then I heard scarlet wanting to help I just said "I'll do this alone!"

We kept the intensity high and mighty and then Marc appeared... The leader of team Legendz! The strongest group in RSC he stopped both our blades with just his fingers then he pushed us as he opened his eyes farther away he was actually on a 6 month mission so he didn't know us but he recognized us from our weapons with RSC signature on it

"So... Night hunter you have committed a deep crime of killing your fellow crafters...for this you are to be in prison in 4 years and then you will be forced to leave this city and for you to live in this outside world you will be known as the dark Double wielding devil and to be only to live by your own blades" Marc announced seriously then without a moment soon the blade in night's hand was pushed away then he gave us a weird response like he just woke up from a nightmare

"Whe-where am I?" He asked afraid and confused clearly shown from his face but we know that most villains and evildoers are like that when they are caught

"No use lying, you are a RSC betrayer and need to be put in jail of all your crimes" Marc said seriously which scared the Senses out of us I quickly noticed the blade with red inscriptions it seems I had seen it before like... From the incident but I just shrugged that off

(Night's Hunter)

I just woke up from a nightmare last time I was awake it was a 4 months ago... I think was it a year I don't know! All I know was that once I was given the official diamond katana of an RSC warrior I lost consciousness but I know if i tell the truth they wouldn't believe me so I just went with it actually made me angry at Marc

|1 year later|

It has been a year since I was in jail some people here believed me I was glad at least some people know I'm telling the truth I actually developed an anger inside me as the year went by and I heard that some of the members in the team that attacked my supposed split-personality were then asked by Marc himself to be apart of Team Legendz... Seriously it's the best freaking group in Minecraftia city... And some times scarlet would visit me which I gained his friendship

It was today that I got released then I have to follow a rule that says I have to live outside the city alone of my resources and that stuff but I have to do it as then I became more mature as I was given a different diamond katanas then a robe to show my appearance as then I left the city with my self and some of my real friends came to see me off

_Well guys did you like this chapter I made this just for you I just hope scarlet accepts this and allow this to be published also if you have a complaint on my chapter I just have no time cause I was in a hurry in continuing my IRL journal well then see you people later..._

_**Hey guys scarlet here adding my section to the story did you notice the frequent changes of the POVs, you know 6? This is was too much for my numbernary (a dictionary full of numbers) but other than that I liked it now LEAVE a FREAKING review! I have 200+ views but 4 reviews it's... Pretty normal for me actually I don't care if I don't have much review but I would appreciate it even if your only a guest! Dang it! Just review for my sanity! this day I need to rest my mind and brainstorm! Also I decided this can actually wrap up the herobrine thing I can finally hurry the one until Marc's fight then finally I'll be able to continue straight not daily but close now see you next time Nighters!**_


	14. Training 404:strategy P1 & wall breakers

**_Hey guys scarlet here_**

_And anti! Today we bring you the 14th chapter this is fun doing co-op story with you! But if I somehow make a FanFiction account here we will do co-op story offen okay?_

_**I'm not looking forward too it... But yeah ok but please! If your writing the story don't change OC too much if not for my friend sending OC too much you wouldn't have too**_

_Ok, ok! Geez but I'm gonna join the story bye! ^break in the 4th wall^_

**_O_**_**h great geez if not for the wall fixing coupon I have you would be so dead anyways please don't send me any more OC other than my friend some people who won't review are sending me OCs what the heck well anyways see you Nighters at the bottom side**_

(Third person view)

It has a day since scarlet woke up he kept the nether star at his pocket apparently he can't get rare items in his mindscape unless earned it so he just waited there and watched tv and look after her for an hour until she woke up again then they eaten some food and talked until it was 10 pm then they slept scarlet in the chair Clara in the bed because they can't leave the hospital until the doctor says so

~morning~

(Scarlet's POV)

I woke up in the chair with my back sore but still able to move I looked up to see Clara and another person? He had black hair and a blue and white kimono he had a katana sheathed holding it at his left arm he had a ninja sandals, he was watching tv while eating some bread at the other chair

I stood up quiet not to wake Clara up "what are you doing here?" I asked not angry but confused since he had a weapon but I don't

"Oh, your awake well I walked into this!" He said shouting a bit then disappeared dramatically _**(Get Back Here Already! Your breaking the 4th wall and does it have to be dramatic!)**_

I just stood there confused as the 2 voice in the air fight until it was gone "well it's 8:12 pm we only have 18 minutes till we get out" I whispered to myself so I got out to walk at the corridors apparently yesterday a lot of people got sick but in the end of the day they were all healed Except for some people of course it took me 10+ minutes to roam the whole corridors cause I was race walking

"Hmm, it seems this place is just simple enough to not hold secrets... Well then time to go back to the room" I whispered to myself

(Anti's POV)

"Well that seems to start at the wrong note" I said to myself which earned me a complaint from Scarlet The Author

_**"I just informed you last time that don't break the 4th wall!"**_ He said to me very angry but I chuckled at his outburst

"But your the one who said for me to enter through PM for a humor plot" I answered him then I knew he flinched then he shouted at my mind that I can tell that my brain just broke

_**"DUDE YOU RUINED IT AND YOU JUST BROKE THE 5th WALL!"**_ It was then that I saw a figure looking at scarlet the Main Character

"Um, Scar who is that? I didn't see him in our plot storyline" I whispered pointing at the figure then I just realized he can't see her

"She has a black clothes think of organization XIII from kingdom hearts" I said in my mind then suddenly he appeared beside me unlike the Scarlet Here he had a black hoodie with the drawing of an redstone iron sword then saying Redstone Active then a jeans with black shoes and brown eyes and black hair

"What the... She is somehow seems familiar" scarlet said to me

"We should investigate, now let's go invisibro" I said to him then we disappeared from sight dramatically

"Stop the dramatically part!" He said in my mind... I hate it when he reads my mind

"Stop complaining!"

(Scarlet's POV)

When I arrived she was eating breakfast some cereal and I just joined her occasionally feeding each other... Love stuff then after that it was 8:43 so we checked out then we left I carried her as I fly it hurted my back a bit but it's fine I dropped her at lily's house and I got to the dark dome outside of city then I landed at the place behind it

"seems your here just at the nick of time" I looked at my watch it was indeed 9:00 am

"Soo, strategy practice? What do we do" I asked him excited but with a questioning look

"Well first I made a battle slash parkour course with some traps your gonna have to find a way to get that key at the end of the course" he explained to me

It had almost all type of parkour and it seems he did it just recently but from the look of it, it should be made a year ago and finished just now

"So... Where's the start" he pointed at the starting line behind him and it all starts with lava parkour... How I hate it and it also had some different paths so I had to be careful

"Here... I... Go!" I said as I jumped to the left platform which made me jump high in the air then I spotted the next path which I landed at the edge I then hurried it seems when I stop an arrow will be shot at me then now it was a parkour upside down instead of going up... Well it's down I nearly missed some jumps for because of the hight difference then suddenly I took the wrong jump... I got on the next left platform then suddenly A wind knocked me off which made me fall into lava...

I respawned at block after the jump... In the end I have 30+ deaths over 20+ courses it was fun but energy consuming

Just then forge woke up "well good job I didn't see what happen but I supposed you cheated so start over" he said to me which made me fall angry but I just gave up

"Just joking I can tell your tired ok I'm guessing you died more than 20 times some from fall damage some from traps then" I was angry a bit but then I just said to myself "it was a joke..." Then he continued for I can't speak cause I was tired

"Well take this crystal apple and we will get started on combat strategy no magic only us also that you get no tips only pure mind strategy then here's the starting strategy in our fight you can use any weapons" he said to me as he pressed his fingers at my forehead then ideas struck my head which hurt my brain

"Ok seriously what is she doing here spying on her" I heard someone with my enhance hearing when I turned my head forge was confused

"Where are you looking at?" Forge asked confused

Suddenly Lily Appeared from the trees with a dark colored robe on her attacking forge to a tight hug

"Brother!" She said which made me gag of laughter and confusion then I quickly spotted 2 figure one that is the one from earlier and the other that has a face like me...

"Who are you!? This time answer me" I threatened them they flinched

"Who are you talking to?" Forge said looking confused after his reunion... I thought he had no siblings? Now as I pointed to the 2 figures at the side of the trees

"How come he can see us? OH right we are the ones who..." I heard him speak but his mouth was covered by the guy who looked like me except he had black hair and different clothes they disappeared from sight

"So brother, where were you? I've been searching for weeks now?" I heard lily say which gave me a bit more confused

"Oh, scarlet this is lily my sister I was actually adopted to her family" forge explained to me intently

"Ah, I see... So that means that you will be Dio's brother soon..." Which then lily blushed while Forge twitched his eyes

"What... Yeah I guess that's fine with me... Let me talk to him!" Forge exclaimed furious

"Brother, it's ok he is nice to me also Clara is at her home now scarlet" she said calming us down a bit

"Hmm, ok scarlet it's already 1:27 pm were gonna need to eat first" forge said to us relaxed

"Hey, I can cook for you guys" lily said excited and happy

|at the kitchen / dining room|

"So... What's for lunch?" I asked it was quiet for awhile now

"Hmm, seeing the ingredients my brother have... Maybe boiled lobster" she said to us after looking through the fridge

"Woo! Let's Instagram it's joints!" I shouted cause I loved lobster

"Actually I was planning on eating that" forge said calmly annoyed at my outburst

"Geez, sorry I was hungry I only ate bread this morning" I answered with hands of surrender

"That's why you failed a lot at my parkour course" forge said as we waited for the food

"I'll go help her cook the lobster then I'm kinda bored" I said as I entered the kitchen

"Yo what you doing?" I asked her as I entered the kitchen

"I'm actually just about to pour water in the pot" she answered me

"Can I help you on something?" I asked once again

"Sure can you get the sea salt there at the corner while I put 5 gallons of water at the pot?" I got the sea salt and gave it to her as she poured worth 2 tablespoon

"Oh could you get some sprig of thyme, 2 bay leaves and a lemon?" She asked me as she waited for the water to boil then she putted then all in except the lemon where she just squeezed the juice in then she just stir the water until it became a full rolling boil

"Now since your the man helping, you have to put the lobster in also remember don't take of the rubber bands until you almost put it in also while doing this you have to hold it's carapace" she explained as I just did that then I put the lobster's head first then I put some more until there's exactly 3 in there

"Now you can go back there now while I set the timer to 25 minutes cause you know 3 lobster is to be cooked for 25 minutes" she explained to me as I leave while she waits at the timer

(Scarlet the author's POV)

"Darn it Auto we were almost caught there... But so we will need to reveal to them who we are soon" I scolded auto

"Well we should wrap this up" I added which then he spoke first with our author voice, yes we each have 2 voices

_Well guys this is auto and this is the chapter for today you can probably expect the next chapter later of this and I liked this world of Minecraftia to tell truth I just played minecraft a week ago also I would like to see herobrine in the game!_

**_Ok first of all herobrine is not real, but is considered a huge part of the minecraft community and second we are currently breaking the 4th wall as we speak the outro of the story and..._**

_No this isn't the fourth wall since we already know it we are actually breaking the fifth wall..._

_**Hardy, har, har did you spot that part at some story you just read?**_

_Well actually yes I did..._

_**Wait what the oh, just great you just made a copyright! Sorry about that well actually after I post this I have been informed that I have to go come with my guardians to get some friends of ours for my cousins birthday...**_

_Also that Scarlet's crush is one of them, also leave a review and suggestion! well then bye autos!_

_**WHAT THE HECK DUDE now I can't edit that out cause we promised that... To tell truth we actually made this separately but in authors notes at the end we go on chat of facebook well as I kill this guy I have to leave a note that we were actually lucky not to break any plot yet and we didn't even know that lily and forge are sisters...**_

_I'm the one who made that part..._

**_well then Nighters I'll see you this Friday and I'll just kill this guy for a second bye Nighters!_**


	15. Strategy Training 404 part 2

_(Anti's POV)_

_Ok dudes anti here, Scarlet is not here he left this world to go visit his cousins home town he lend me the author powers for today so I'll add this story... Anyways Anti's read this chapter of magnificence I made and I'll explain the rest at the bottom side_

(Scarlet's POV)

We just ate the Boiled Lobster and I can say it was Divine! Well anyways I'm getting ready for the 2nd part of the training and seriously!? I somehow always get a glimpse of that samurai guy... I'll call him that, anyways strategy practice starts at a cylinder arena where we start at opposite sides

"Hey get ready!" He taunted me as I ready my 2 diamond swords it's the best in this situation

I charged at him he just stood there but before I clash my swords at him I was pushed away

"I said! Strategy not fighting, so of course head on attack won't work!" He strictly ordered me I then thought of the most common strategy "3-1 attack!" Then I made 3 clones then charged at him at each sides

"Seriously that's the best you've got!?" He exclaimed then bring out his main swords 'Excalibur' _(anti: think of the Excalibur video game)_ he used his sword and he turned like a tornado to hit all me and the clones the others vanished but I still stood

"I should of thought that would happen..." I used wind speed enchant and my dark powers to enchant my sword darkness 30 then used light to blind him with brightness I used speed that I appeared almost everywhere then each charged but all of it was my past me, then I finally attacked then he was pushed a bit but using his sword to back him up

"Not bad... Time to get serious" just then he broke his sword to bring out 4 swords of the same one but smaller like a diamond sword he wielded all of it with telekinesis then he enchanted his fist with darkness... That's what he didn't taught me...

He came at me with him punching me in the guts I spitted some blood then I was pushed by force high in the sky but tried standing up mid air with wind then used light for holy speed and strength for truth light magic can only be used once a month I was faster than lighting when I punched him he guarded with his swords I broke 1 of it then was stopped

"Yes, I know light and darkness repel each other it works both with enchants of each variety I didn't give all my dark powers cause I'll give it as price here" he whispered to me then he just punched my chest which pushed me down in the ground but I disappeared from plain sight as I appeared at his side of the arena

"I don't think I'll beat him at normal basis he only gets serious like this when he is on assassination missions" I said just then I realized something light repels darkness, darkness repels light... I wonder

I removed all the effects of my magic except darkness then I accepted darkness it self but keeping my mind surrounded by light which made me safe from full control I unleashed all 5 swords I currently have holding my diamond sword while my katana and BSword with telekinesis... What the?

(Forge's POV)

He finally noticed his dark capabilities he can't go back now unless he beats me then... I need to use it... I'll use my light capabilities with lighting

"You think I only had dark capabilities... Your wrong" I shouted at him cause since I know that his light versus my dark I'll lose but my light is stronger he wanted to escape the darkness of his siblings death I know his weakness!

I activated my light which made me glow a bit then my left hand turned into a sharp sword edge while 4 the mini - Excalibur I had has been turned into a complete opposite of it... The soul edge then I made it into a completed version of it I hooded it at my right hand as then I used lightning to charge at him

I hitter him with my hand sword then he was sent bleeding to the side then he almost got me but I dodged it with my brightness then I hinted him with soul edge he was forced up in the sky then I appeared on top of him as I prepared the light bean I used with the hand sword he suddenly knocked me up in the head then used me as he landed it took me awhile to get up but I did

"Somehow this strategy fight turned into a head on fight?" I heard a voice I faced to my left to find a guy

"Do you see him? If you do his name is anti" scarlet said to me then the guy named anti chuckled he came down to the arena he looked like a samurai or something

"Well then seems that your still not finished... " he said normally then he touched Scarlet's forehead...

(Scarlet's POV)

Anti just touched my forehead I felt like all the technique in the dark, light attribute to come in my head It hurt my head that I fell to my knees

"Ok now you don't need to fight and all I gave him all the techniques your gonna teach him also tomorrow you know that you will have skill practice right" he spoke to me then I gave him a nod

"Well me and Scarlet will teach you on it" he exclaimed excited and happy

"Wait... Scarlet?" I questioned him then he spoke like he almost forgot something

"Oh that well actually he is one of the most powerful guy in this universe" he answered me

"Oh, ok well then glad to see you then" he cuts me off

"Well time for the time skip!"He said as he disappears

I can see it clearly WTF? I was moving fast talking with forge, leaving, visiting Clara at her home, going home, and eating then sleeping then I just woke up

"Wait what just happened?" I said as I stood up it's like I just went through a normal day? Every second and stuff but my vision is like it went for a solid 10 seconds it's like having 2 versions of my memory...

(Forge's POV)

I left him as he talked to forge then he also left I was staying at the camp near there I was enjoying this hehe specially the time skip part... Well time only skipped on his behalf while Scarlet's gone I'm gonna screw with his counterpart...

"Oh hi scarlet..." I said to scarlet as he came back from the sky

"So how's life? I just hope your at the authors note already cause it's been a whole day since I was away" scarlet said to me through facebook... Opps!

"Did you just break the 4th wall?" Scarlet asked me

(Scarlet the Author's POV)

"Did you just break the 4th wall?" I asked him with serious face

"Um... Yeah but I broke the 5th wall more, is that better?" He asked me with a jokingly face

"After the author's note I'm gonna kill you but since this is your story you wrap this up" I ordered him with plan in my mind

_Ok guys..._

_**Scarlet here and this is the authors note with me ruining auto's moment now break the view record and leave a review/suggestion... Don't just let blaze keep talking on her own!**_

"Wait what where am I and what are you talking about me talking at a review section?" A voice was heard I turned around to find blaze gathering wood

_Oh sh.._

_**No cussing! Quickly use your borrowed author powers to remove her memories!**_

_Yes!_ (He threw a potion at her which she fainted)

_**Good now hurry leave a review and also I'll read what anti wrote today if it is long or short or whatever just leave a fricken review! Now bye Nighters! :)**_

_Bai anti readers and I'll see you later in your bedroom stalking you..._


	16. skill training 505 - author edition P1

(Scarlet Author's POV)

**_Hey guys scarlet here in my Friday story don't expect a one-shot later for now you can just read the story and enjoy_**

"Um, dude who are you talking to?" Anti said waking up in his pajamas

"Um the readers, we already started" I said to him while laughing on the inside

"Wait, what!? You didn't wake me up!" He said changing his clothes

**_we are sleeping at the camp outside the city we are going to the Tournament Arena where we will train for it has secret restrictions to not even let the area outside it be destroyed_**

(Scarlet Nighter's POV)

I just got out of bed like literally I see my day flash before my eyes, you expect me to stay in bed, anyways I quickly got changed took some egg in a bread then left fast to the tournament... Where it all began

It was deserted no people are here or there but up there yes... "Wait what?" I looked up it was 2 figure the samurai guy and my look-a-like they flew down then we finally started the conversation

"Well then welcome scarlet to where it all began, now I may introduce scarlet author to you" anti introduced scarlet the 2nd to me

"Can I just call him ScarletA and me as ScarletN so that there is no confusion" I asked them

"Sure, sure now your here to train for the leadership or Team Legendz?" Anti asked me looking at his list of whatever

"Yes? Also that your suppose to train me and not work your to-ask list on me" I said to anti just as ScarletA chuckles

"Fine, fine ok first you have to enhance your sword fighting" just then anti spawned clones on different elements possible earth, wind, lighting, fire, water, ice, lava, darkness and light

"Each of this mobs are as strong as you so you have to fight them all at once" ScarletA said calmly

"What does that mean?!" I was quickly covered by some of the mobs but I just brushed out of it breaking some of the mobs bodies but it quickly healed all at once

"I mean that if you hurt them it will just heal each other" anti said to me smilling with closed eyes (I look like sai don't i?) wait did I just hear a voice? I looked around but then I washed shocked... Literally lightning mobs are shocking me

I quickly got my 2 iron-redstone katana then I charged at the hundreds of mobs grouping in the other full half of the arena with anti and ScarletA floating I just clashed my swords wildly at them some exploded some scattered but they Just repaired their selves I was annoyed then I used shadow step to my boots then sharpness 30, bane 30, Smite 30, fire aspect 20 and wild shot 10 for an hour I charged at them more faster and effectiver it's a word, many we're being hurt and some being destroyed and it all happened in 10 seconds half of them were trying to regenerate but couldn't do it since the ones near most of them are killed they were all separated I hit some more before only 2 were left I killed one then one last mob stood he had darkness element I just one-shot him then It fell to the ground lifeless

"Good job, creators of this movie" anti said watching a floating tv... Weird

"Dude, he's done fighting training 1 out of 6" ScarletA said making anti embarrassed as he made the tv disappear... Wait did he just say 1 out of 6

"So um, second practice archery" ScarletA said as he quickly made a bow and a lot of arrows appear and give it to Anti

"Now next is archery, you have to hit anti from that tower while anti moves around it to try and shoot you, got it?" ScarletA explained the details and such then I got ready as I stood at the tower

"Well then are you ready?" Anti Asked but with a warning tone I nodded then he immediately started snipping me each almost hitting my face I quickly caught on and I shot some back it all missed but I have to make it faster he kept hitting almost my face each time he shot and leaving a big circle trails of arrow at the roof made by ScarletA I suppose then I looked down at the floor to realize that the area was big I just face palmed myself mentally then I started moving from place with me finally getting close at hitting me but of course he still keeps shooting me almost every time... With the rest hitting my arm

"He doesn't seem to remember the phase he gone with Edward..." ScarletA whispered but I heard him with light enchant which is suppose to help me hear the arrows

I looked closely at him to see some arrows in his body I quickly aimed carefully this time and then suddenly an arrow appeared at my face but I just stood there... It just disappeared from sight with air remains I quickly aimed at him then shot him on his feet he can't move anymore I shot his hands and he just lays there tired

"Alright time for part 3 use any tactic as you fight anti" ScarletA announced just then anti stood up like he wasn't even scratched then remove the arrows in his body in a mere second with it having blood but it hasn't affected him

"Man this author powers is BADDASS!" Anti shouted as he quickly healed in another mere second then he raced to his items to get a BSword though it has blue handle and a silver iron blade it has a marking in the edge 'AetherMasters'

"Oh, you shouldn't have heard that..." Me and my double face palmed physically at anti's words then few minutes we got ready at the center, it was like kendo but we can hit other parts like the feet or arms

"Well time starts..." A loud cluck could be heard I charged at him he just stood there I was gonna hit him when he hit my right foot and my left hand I fell to the ground he was gonna shoot my head then I quickly kicked his feet and use light magic to heal then I quickly get my dropped weapons then aimed at him, we were at a shoot down whoever gets hit loses... screw that! We quickly got up and ran away from each other then we lost sight of each other... I was healing then I counted my arrows, "Crap 7 left i got to careful" I said as I put my arrows on my quiver

(Third Person View)

This fight is intense... Little did they know they were hiding at behind each other at the same hiding spot ScarletN quickly got up and stalk carefully at the side to find his opponent he quickly strategies himself as he readied his bow he aimed at Anti's spot and he got ready to shot... Cluck, it was destroyed by Anti bare handed then he also ready his bow they were at a stare down again but this time instead of running they shot each other... ScarletN won

(ScarletN's POV)

~mind telepathy~

"Well I'm sleepy let's continue this later ok Anti" just then I used time freeze to stop time but I let Anti out of that

"Well... Auugghh, that hurts!" Anti's said while laying down with blood running out of him

**_Well guys Scarlet Here if you notice I didn't publish this chapter this Friday... Well because It was unfinished well then I guess my self-promise of a long chapter will have to wait SORRY! Now leave a review and I'll see you at Monday also one shot has been changed to twice a month also that if you notice the chapters are getting smaller if you just let me rest I'll give you more Words!_**

_Auuuggghhh! Leave a review! Please and hurry cause my blood is draining cause I can't use my powers!_

_**Well duh! You should fight fair well anyways bye Nighters!**_


	17. Update: Hiatus please read

_**Hey guys Scarlet here**_

_and Anti! Did you like my one-shot if not then screw you..._

**_hey now that's not the topic well actually I need to rest my mind and think of some plots cause I had a Writer's Block in my mind so I'm sorry people just expect a chapter maybe next week to next month but then school will start so then chapter adding will be delayed for some bit_**

_do I even need to be here? Cause I need to order the karaoke for the party tomorrow and also calling people for the same damn thing!_

**_you need to Chilax you can just tell them about your life here_**

_Not much... Except that you already proposed your crush for you know... Your crush also that you keep staring and taking pictures/videos at her a lot of times when she either knows it or not_

_**wow you made me sound like a stalker... I agree I need to lower the times I do that but still I'm not gonna stop and I will make her love me some day... Stalkerish me *leaves room***_

_... In the end I'm the one to wrap this up... Well then anti's leave a review and a story idea please! Cause we are running dry, cause... I kinda stole the idea on my journal... Well then XOXO and bye Anti's and Nighters! And please wait patiently and wait for some new chapters to come *watching cat videos*_


End file.
